New Dawn: Aurora
by Metallica1862
Summary: Edward and Bella thought all was safe for their family. However a new threat is coming in the form of Ulysses who wants revenge for his sister's death. Now the family is once again fighting for their lives and only a pair from an ancient clan can help save them from total destruction.
1. Rising Fog

Disclaimer: The _Twilight_ series and surrounding enterprises are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I claim no ownership to the saga or its characters and am writing this story for the sole purpose of entertainment. Also, the lyrics used in this work are the sole property of the artists which wrote them as is the music that was written for those lyrics. I do not own any part of that enterprise either I merely use music as an inspirational background, or mood setting tool for my writings.

Copyright notice: While I do not own the _Twilight_ series or its characters, the plot for "A New Dawn: Aurora", along with the characters Ulysses, Theron, Angel, Lucien, and others not already in the Twilight series are my personal intellectual property. I will not hesitate to report any infringement upon this copyright. Please be respectful and don't steal. Thank you.

_A New Dawn: Aurora_

_**Chapter 1**__: Rising Fog_

Steam, like the icy tendrils of the spirit world, rose from the warm pavement beneath the silver Volvo as it raced down the narrow two-lane blacktop. The road between Forks and La Push was surrounded on all sides by dense forest, some of which we had not been allowed to tread upon since long before the treaty was forged.

_ 'What the hell was Alice thinking? There's nothing out of the ordinary out here.' _ I groaned scanning the forest on both sides for any sign of a threat. I was glad that Bella and Renesmee were safe with the others.

I could hear Alice's sweet soprano voice ringing in my head. _'You're getting close, please be careful. I don't think Carlisle or Esme would appreciate you hurt and I know for a fact that Bella feels the same.' _ I had no more than rolled my eyes when something ahead caught my attention.

Jake stood just clear of the trees that bordered the oncoming lane. I could see he was injured though to what extent I was uncertain. I slammed on the brakes. The car fish-tailed as the tires fought for traction on the damp pavement. I pulled the steering wheel hard to the left, swinging the car around so that the passenger seat would be closest to him.

Turning into the skid, the car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the oncoming lane. I pushed the lever, rolling down the window. "Get in the car!" I hollered watching the woods directly in front of him. I couldn't see anything but the scent wafting through the air told me whatever they were, they weren't human and he was out numbered.

"Bite me bloodsucker! I can take care of myself." He snarled turning so that he could keep both directions in his line of sight.

"Get in the damn car you're out numbered." I hissed snarling toward the trees as one of what I realized were vampires after all, suddenly bolted forward. _"Newborns, I hate newborns!"_

He turned as the approaching newborn slammed into him. There was a momentary gnashing of teeth as he caught the vampire and lifted it forward and over his head. It landed with a deafening thud atop the car and rolled across and down onto the pavement. Another newborn followed and this time the impact sent Jake backward into the now open car door. I gave a loud hissing sigh—my patience had been tested beyond the safety level.

"Hang on!" I pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor, sending the car skidding and fish-tailing on the steaming pavement.

"You sorry excuse…" He started shoving my hand away as I reached to grab his shoulder to keep him from being thrown back onto the pavement as the car lunged forward. The forward momentum slammed the door shut leaving Jake and I trapped, for the time being, in tight quarters.

"What the hell brought you here and where's Bella?" He growled clutching his side.

"One of Alice's visions. Don't get all excited, Bella's safe with the others."

He turned a blazing glare on me. "Monitoring us now, are you afraid that we might come hunting you?" His snarling voice broke toward the end—a rarity for any member of the canine family, including werewolves.

I hissed, my own hard glare coming to focus on him briefly before returning to the road ahead. A rude comment formed on my lips but before I could respond to his acidity a sweet voice filled my thoughts.

'_Edward, be nice to Jake. I don't want either of you hurt please.' _ Bella's soft pleading made me snap my jaws closed.

'_Fine_,' I consented, my irritation with Jake boiling over into my thoughts. '_Tell me again what it is you like about Jake, besides the fact that he managed to keep you from death while I was away?' _ Of course, there was no answer to my question either because the answer was plainly obvious or she just wasn't listening.

"I'm surprised you didn't get out and make friends, I mean after all they are bloodsuckers!"

I growled low under my breath, "Not my type," I muttered hoping the warning snarl would shut him up.

"Whatever!" He turned his attention to the trees as they whirled past his window. It wasn't until we closed in on the house that he turned his attention back to me. "If those bloodsuckers weren't the extended family from your little band, and you're not acquainted with them…" he paused as the crunching of tires upon the driveway distracted him, "then who are they?"

"We'll figure it out," I answered wishing I had one better to give him as I pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. "First, you're getting checked out by Carlisle and after the interrogation from the others, we'll work on an answer for your question."

"Edward gees," Bella rushed toward me as I allowed Emmett and Jasper to help Jake into the house. "Why didn't you tell me he was hurt?"

"Didn't seem important at the time," I answered taking her into my arms and running my hand over the top of Renesmee's head.

"You my dear are not the only one of importance here, Jake's important too." The sound of Esme clearing her throat put a damper on what was going to be a soft scolding of my sudden lack-luster opinion of Jake. We both turned.

"Edward, come into the kitchen please," Esme's voice was stern but harbored no anger only concern. I took Bella's hand and we followed her into the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened out there…besides the werewolf getting injured?" Alice asked from her place in Jasper's lap.

"Newborns happened. When you add that to the fact that Jake's personality goes beyond stubborn…"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, not funny," Bella scolded giving me a firm elbow to the ribcage, "Seriously, be nice to Jake."

I rolled my eyes and merely snarled at her before turning my attention back to both Alice and Esme. "I'm not sure how many there were but the ones that Jake dealt with before I forced him into the car were young…not over two months old."

"Newborns hmm, so who created them then?" Rose's rather snide sounding question interrupted the flow of the conversation enough to get everyone's undivided attention.

"If we knew the answer to that question then I don't think this conversation would be necessary." I snapped turning a cold glare in the direction of the doorway where Rose was standing.

"There are many questions that need answering. Edward, you and Rose stop your bickering there will be plenty of time for fighting." Carlisle's stern warning preceded him into the kitchen.  
"Carlisle, is Jake okay?" Bella's sudden persistent concern for Jake was beginning to grate on my last nerve even though I knew that she had a valid reason.

"Bella, Jake is resting comfortably. His wounds are no longer life-threatening but he will need to rest for a few days in order for them to heal properly." Carlisle answered. "It will give us time to figure out the origin of those newborns and the reason for their presence."

"Why is it I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Bella mumbled pulling herself closer to me.

"At least with you it's only a feeling," Alice insisted massaging her temples.

"The Volturi show up here and Caius will be getting his ass kicked," Emmett's comment and obvious enthusiasm for a fight managed to get everyone snickering, even Carlisle.

"The Volturi have no reason to be creating a bunch of rogues and even if they did why would they send them here?" Rose sniped haughtily.

"Because they are the Volturi and there is no method to their obvious madness, duh!"

Esme shook her head at me and even though I knew I was bordering on trouble, I didn't really care. Rose had been acting blonde since I had returned and it was beginning to get very old. "Edward, can you and Rose at least try to get along?"

"Only in your dreams," Rose rolled her eyes and pointed one red painted dagger at me, "Stinking dogs," She hissed as she shoved past everyone.

"Jake and the pack have nothing to do with this Rose!" Bella retorted watching her as she exited the kitchen. She turned to me, her eyes giving away her internal thoughts and feelings. "What's her problem…besides the obvious?"

I shrugged and merely rolled my eyes, Emmett, on the other hand, just shivered.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, "Never mind, that answers my question."

"There didn't have to be an answer, you know," Alice muttered with a cringe. She covered her face then and tapped her forehead with her hand, "Bad mental picture, really, really bad." She peeked through her hands at Bella, "Thanks."

"Welcome, so…about those newborns?" That was one of the qualities that I loved about my wife, she could always find a way to change the subject.

"Did Jake say anything, Edward that might give us some clue as to where to begin?" Carlisle questioned his tone reiterating the fact that the situation harbored much danger.

"Other than blaming us for the presence of those newborns, no not really," I answered looking down at Bella's face. Her expression was one of confusion. "Jake is suspicious, he thinks we've broken the treaty."

"That damn treaty has been more trouble than it's been worth. I'd like to rip the head off of whoever came up with the lame idea in the first place." The comment had been the first words Jasper had spoken since the conversation had started; in fact I hadn't even noticed his presence until now.

"It served its purpose and now it's just an old excuse for the faint of heart." Esme added rather coldly. She looked over at Carlisle with understanding for she could see the pain and obvious fury deep in his eyes even if no one else was aware of it.

"The treaty must continue to be observed no matter what our thoughts about its creation are," Carlisle insisted his voice cold and haunted by some unseen memory. He was about to make a comment when Alice cleared her throat.

"I smell dog," she muttered pinching her nose in response to the musty scent now wafting through the house.

"The pack is here, they've probably gotten wind of Jake's injuries." Jasper answered the question that was about to form on Alice's lips.

"Bella…" My words were drowned out by the chorus of howling that now emanated from the front yard. I turned only to see her dart from the kitchen, "Wait, and let me come with you."

"Edward," Carlisle's hand firm against my shoulder briefly stopped my retreat from the kitchen, "Be civil. Bridges are a difficult thing to rebuild and we may need them before this is over." Our gazes met and locked briefly, his firm and fatherly, mine filled with ice and bit of irritation left over from Jake's searing comments. He held me there until I nodded in agreement and then he released his grip and allowed me to pass out of the kitchen.

"Quil, Embry, what…" Bella stopped when she noticed Leah supporting a very bloody Seth.

"It's not what you think, "Leah insisted her gaze shifting between Quil and Embry. "Sam's pissed yes, but he's not stupid. He won't injure us until Jake's out of the picture."

"Bloodsuckers," Seth hissed spitting blood that had collected in his mouth out onto the ground.

"Great, first Jake now you, oh…" She gasped as she noticed the presence of four previously unidentified wolves watching from the nearby tree line that bordered the yard.

"The numbers aren't in Sam's favor either," Leah glanced over her shoulder at the rest of what was now Jake's pack. "We managed to take out several but we were overwhelmed."

She nodded, "Carlisle!"

"Bella, what's…"My gaze focused on Seth and somehow I knew what had happened. _I hate newborns!_ I moved to help Leah get Seth into the house. _The wet dog smell is about to get much worse. This ought to really irritate Alice's nose._ "Stick around guys, the party is just getting started."

"Bell," She turned at the sound of Embry's voice, "Is Jake okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Carlisle's the best."

"Sure, we just needed the reassurance."

"Of course, no problem," She smiled before retreating into the house. "Seth had better be okay, and before anyone asks it wasn't Sam."

"Those newborns," Jasper whispered, "They resonate with so much hatred, makes their actions no surprise really…but who's leading them and why?"

"I love a good mystery," Alice chimed in coming up from behind to put her arms around Jasper's waist, "Don't you?" He merely nodded stiffly.

"Bring Seth and follow me," Carlisle motioned to Leah and they were about to head toward the basement when he heard the noise of commotion coming from outside. He helped Seth to sit down on the sofa.

The new members of Jake's pack, along with Quil and Embry had taken up a defensive position; their backs to the house, all of them snarling and growling at the woods. "Great like we needed unsavory company," Rosalie muttered as we moved forward as one and began scanning the forest for some sign of intrusion.

"From the left Embry," Alice whispered coming out of a vision and nodding to both Embry and I, "Newborns." Her voice trailed as the creatures emerged from the woods, their leader crouching low in front of them.

"Bella, take Nessie back in the house," I growled shifting my weight and crouching next to Embry.

"But Edward I…"

"Go now!" I ordered wanting to provide safety at least temporarily to the both of them. At this moment it was more important for Nessie to have a mother rather than a father. I glanced back briefly hoping that my facial expression would squelch her argument. When our eyes met, she hesitated no further but merely did as I had asked.

Esme let out a gasp. I shifted my attention to the right to find another group of newborns just emerging from the tree line at the corner of the house. "Carlisle, right side," I hissed as he pushed forward to stand in front of our group.

"Talk first, no fighting unless we have no choice," he ordered as we tightened our ranks around him.

"Talk is cheap, revenge is what we seek." Their leader, without further warning sprung forward.

"Let the ass-kicking commence," Emmett snarled picking up the newborn closest to him and launching them into the air in the direction of the tree line.

"Nice," I wasn't close enough to follow his lead exactly but a good swift kick to the back of one of the newborns sent it skidding across the ground in the same direction. I turned, "Carlisle, look out!"

Their leader launched himself, fangs extended at Carlisle. The forward momentum sent both of them tumbling to the ground, gnashing and snarling as they rolled over each other in an attempt to obtain the advantage.

"Who…sent…you and why?" Carlisle hissed managing to pin the newborn leader under his own weight. He knew he wasn't near strong enough to contain him for long as the newborn had already began to squirm free of the hold.

"The time of Ulysses is coming," he flung Carlisle over his head as if he was a feather and bounded to his feet. Carlisle hit the ground and skidded to a stop against one of the nearby trees.

"Just who the hell is Ulysses anyway?" Embry snarled as members of the pack began surrounding some of the newborns near the tree line. He sank his teeth into the neck of one newborn and with a violent shake tore its head from its shoulders.

"Who knows, but he must be pretty damn important to these blood sucking monsters," Quil muttered as he ripped one newborn completely apart sending blood splattering everywhere.

"In that case, leave no witnesses," Embry mused showing his teeth to show his amusement at the thought. His comment received the same reaction in return and they moved as one into another mass of newborns.

"Vampires don't bounce." There was warm breath against Carlisle's face as he was carefully helped into a sitting position. There was snarling and horrible screeching as quick work was made of what sounded like a newborn that had made the mistake of getting too close. "Easy there, are you okay?"

He nodded, rubbing his side and the back of his neck. His vision finally focused on a silvery white female wolf standing protectively over him. "I am fine, just a bit bruised I think." He studied her for a brief moment amidst the swirling battle raging around them, "Thank you."

"No problem," She answered pulling him in behind her as Quil and Embry pushed two newborns in to close to the position that she was now guarding, "Newborns lack nothing when it comes to strength." She looked down at him, "You're Carlisle right?"

"Yes and…" He paused to study her again. "I haven't seen you before. You are new to the pack?

"Name's Angel, I've been with the pack only a few short months. I'm Seth's twin sister…" She kept her eyes focused on the still raging battle. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be fine," He assured, "A bit bruised and I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow but no major damage."

She gave a nod as several of the newborns took notice of her and Carlisle and moved in their direction. "Stay back, I will protect you this time but you must promise me one thing?" She snarled viciously as the foul scent of newborn vampire wafted into her nose. Her eyes met his, "Solve the mystery of Ulysses before these newborn hoards take over our lands and yours." With that she leapt forward to meet the attacking force head-on.

For several minutes, he was mesmerized by the powerful attack of this new female member of Jake's pack. She moved in a blur of motion like an arctic icicle falling through the snow laden air—swift, graceful but with deadly accuracy. He had been privilege to much information regarding the members of the Pack but he had never known that Seth had a twin sister—until now. She made quick work of the group of newborns that had so readily encroached upon what she considered her territory.

"Angel, how do you know about Ullysses?" Carlisle questioned as she turned to look back at him.

She gave a low snarl in response. "Death isn't a difficult scent to track. There has been much death on the air of late."

"Carlisle," Finally, I had managed to fight through the swarm of newborns to where he was sitting. Jasper had managed to corner the newborn leader a mere twenty feet from where I now stood. "Are you okay?" I received a warning snarl from the she-wolf who was aggressively guarding his position. Our gazes met and after a moment, she lowered her hackles as she recognized me for friend rather than foe.

"Fine," he answered his attention locked on Jasper's confrontation with the newborn leader.

'_Careful Jas, he's no weakling_,' Alice's voice rang like a bell in my head even though her warning wasn't for me specifically. The intensity with which the two battled had not only managed to put a halt to the overall skirmish but it had also drawn the attention of the remaining newborns as well. They kept vigil just inside the tree line, the proximity of the Pack keeping them at bay.

Jasper struggled just to gain control of a confrontation that had turned into a test of strength. A wrestling match of epic proportions. The newborn leader had uncanny speed and strength along with an intelligence level beyond that of ones I or my family had dealt with in the recent past.

I watched as he managed to gain enough leverage to pin his opponent if only briefly. His hold was tenuous at best as the other was already beginning to writhe free.

"The time of Ullysses has come," A vile snarl emanated from the other's throat. His fangs lengthened as he began to over-power Jasper.

"Money says he gets his ass kicked," Emmett and Embry were taking wagers and apparently Embry had very little faith in Jas' wrestling ability.

Emmett shook his head, "Right…whatever."

"This one has more brains than most newborn bloodsuckers. I thought Jasper was an expert when it came to battling newborns?"

"He is," I growled, "Your point?" I wasn't about to stand aside and allow a damn dog to make a mockery of Jasper or his fighting prowess.

"Get'em Jas!" Emmett's gaze was trained like a hawk on me. He could sense the nervous concern radiating from myself and Carlisle. He didn't have to ask to know that I was now bordering on action.

"Case and point," Embry chuckled, "Your expert is getting his ass whipped." He motioned toward the still raging confrontation. The newborn leader was basically free of Jasper's hold.

"Edward," Carlisle's grip against my shoulder, even before I began moving forward, halted my action. "This is Jasper's fight not yours." Injured or not, Carlisle was far from a weakling and not even I had the nerve to make waves when it came to a direct order.

"Shut your face, dog! Jasper ain't beat…" Emmett went to shove Embry.

"Jasper no!" The split resonance of Alice's bell-tone voice made ears ring and heads throb.

The newborn leader let off a hissing snarl and without warning sank his fangs into Jasper's upper arm. The shock from the bite was all the advantage he needed. In a blur of motion, he freed himself from Jasper's grip, utilized the forward momentum as Jasper's body dropped into his, and pushed him into the air. As if he was dropping a feather, he hurled Jasper across the yard.

There was a soggy but solid sounding crack as Jasper slammed back first midway up the trunk of one of huge Oak trees that bordered the yard. The force would have killed a mortal human.

As he slid down the trunk to the ground below, the newborn leader along with his company vanished. The only remnants of their presence were their scent and the left-over carnage that littered the yard.

I knelt down beside Jasper. "Shit," I cursed as his glassy gaze came to focus on me. It was obvious, even though he had not been knocked out by the impact that he was far from being fully aware. The bite on his arm was bleeding; the blood oozing forward dark and thick. The area around the fang marks had already turned an angry red and the fiery splotches were spreading fast, "Carlisle."

"Let's get him in the house." I helped Jasper to his feet while Carlisle kept pressure against the bite wound on his arm. He turned to the others, "Emmett, you and Rose help the members of Jake's pack with the clean-up." A warning finger moved to point at Rose, "Be civil. No bridges are to be burned as of yet, is that understood?!"

She nodded stiffly. Even one as bold as Rosalie was leery of disobeying Carlisle. There was a reason why he had once been an integral part of the Volturi and none of us really wanted to find out the details behind that reason.


	2. Test

_Tests_

"Bell," Jake shifted slightly then reached toward her. He was weak and sore but hanging in there.

"Yeah, hey you look like hell," She took his hand and made a valiant effort to hide all of her mounting fears and concerns.

He managed a smile; "Feel like it too," A sense of humor was a good sign when it came to him.

"According to Carlisle, you'll live. He's the best," She pushed the sweaty mat of hair away from his forehead. "You gotta take it easy and rest for a few days though."

He nodded his gaze coming full-focus on her. He studied her; searching her eyes and face as if he knew she was hiding something. Was it that obvious? There had just been an all-out war here in her family's own front yard; a war that nearly cost the lives of two of her closest friends. Apparently he had found some glimmer of worry deep in her eyes, "You okay?"

Hell no she wasn't okay! Her nerves were currently a jangled mess. She had witnessed Carlisle, Edward and Emmett attempting to restrain Jasper who was now violently ill. Their pensive concern hadn't helped. Seth's wounds were similar in nature to Jake's with the exception that Seth was still young in wolf years and lacked the physical strength that he needed to help him overcome injury.

She managed a stiff smile, "Of course, just worried about you." She squeezed his hand, "You're supposed to win these fights, you know?"

He rolled his eyes then allowed them to close, "Yeah well…"

"Just rest, I'll check up on you later." She adjusted the blanket covering him and flipped off the lamp. At least she now knew, without a doubt, that Jake was on the mend.

She reentered a room that was mostly barren other than the bed at its center and the assortment of medical equipment lining the stark white walls. Her gaze focused on what had turned into a nightmare. A horrible feeling crept down her spine at the sight. Before she could regain her composure, her hand slipped off the doorknob. The door clacked shut.

I turned and immediately moved to block her view. "Bell, you shouldn't be…," I pulled her close.

"It's bad isn't it?" She put her palms against my chest. Her entire body trembled as the shock of the situation overwhelmed her.

"Why don't you take Renesmee home? Take a break from this," I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"She's fine and besides, after what happened earlier, I'd rather we were…" She peered out from between my arms, "Here." She let out a gasp, "Carlisle is Jasper…?"

"I don't know Bella."

Jasper's body writhed and convulsed against the restraints. He was ashen in color and the flesh of his arm was swollen and covered in fiery splotches.

"Easy Jas, be still you're going to hurt yourself." Alice did her best to soothe his distress using that calm, fairy like tone that had always worked to ease him in the past.

"It's not working Alice," Carlisle insisted loading a syringe. He could only hope that the medication would be strong enough to sedate him so that he would not destroy the house or injure his family. "The venom from the bite is slowly overloading his system. At this point, his mental function has basically shut down."

"There has to be something we can do to help him," Rose hid her face against Emmett's chest. "He's bordering on insanity."

"Jas, it's okay." Alice caressed his cheek with her hand, "Focus away from the pain." It was as if the sound of her voice only fueled his distress rather than easing it.

"Is there anyone that might know the reason behind his strange reaction to this bite?" Esme gave Alice a pat on the shoulder as she moved past. She knelt and began to carefully irrigate and clean the area around and over the bite wound.

Jasper's body convulsed violently in reaction to the antiseptic being poured over the area. His fangs lengthened and white spittle crept from the edges of his mouth. He began hissing and snarling vilely.

"Carlisle, this isn't fair at all to him." She paused to watch him administer the injection.

He sighed heavily and I could see the gears whirring within his mind as he tried to find an answer to her question. "Unfortunately, I've never witnessed a bite resulting in this type of reaction. Normally, only mortal humans are infected in a way that results in such a violent reaction. Jasper has already made the shift into living death. This reaction is…"

"As if he's going through some sort of transformation," I watched Carlisle work to make him as comfortable as possible. The medication had eased him enough that he was, for now, no longer a danger to himself or us.

"Carlisle," Bella pressed; tears now trickling down her cheeks. Her hands trembled even though they were holding tightly to my arms. "He can't cross over, he…there has to be a way to stop this, there just has to…"

"Well, there's always the Volturi. Aro the 'all-knowing' knows everything."

"Emmett, enough!" The stern reprimand and cold glare from Carlisle was enough to stop his attempt at humor dead in its tracks. Even I had to admit that the idea was funny until you really thought about the consequences. The Volturi were the epitome of last resorts. They were the last group of undead any of us wanted to be in contact with at this point.

'_And then Jane could kill us, great idea,'_ My thoughts garnered an icy glare that quickly changed into one of those contemplative, almost dead-pan expressions. We were locked in a staring match but his gaze was focused beyond where I was standing. It was obvious that my comment had brought back some memory from the distant past.

Alice reached up, from where she was sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed, to lay her hand against Carlisle's arm. "What is it?"

His gaze shifted to her and then made one fluid sweep of the room and its occupants. "There is one that might know…" He looked down at Jasper's arm. "There is one hope…if…"

Jasper's eyes fluttered open briefly but it was obvious that his mind was too cluttered for him to even realize he was awake. He tried to blink away the fog but the attempt failed and his eyes drifted shut once more.

"For now, he's stable," Carlisle motioned everyone out of the room and nobody, not even Alice who now had tears in her eyes, made an effort to argue against his command.

There was commotion somewhere outside the door to his room. He could hear what he knew were muffled voices but his strength was gone. He didn't even have enough mental acuity to discern the meaning behind the conversation.

The pain from his many wounds had finally subsided enough that his body had given in to utter exhaustion. Whether the rest of his pack mates agreed or not, Bella was right. Carlisle was the best doctor around. At this point, the fact that he was currently laid up in a home that was owned by a band of bloodsuckers didn't even matter. All that he cared about was enjoying a pain-free snooze…

The sound of soft giggling and the pressure of a hand against his face startled him back to semi-awareness. Seth shifted, tensing as the motion ignited a barrage of aching pain that pulsed across his ribcage. With effort, he forced his eyes open to find Renesmee staring him in the face, her finger pressed gently against the tip of his nose.

"Ness," he rubbed his eyes around her hand, "Whatcha doing tiger?"

The way she stared at him sent little electric tingles racing down his spine. She was one powerful little girl and very cute besides. It was a dangerous combination. Her presence told him that Bella and Edward were either away feeding or to busy to notice because usually they kept her close or within sight at all times.

She giggled softly, her expression never changing from its usual happy-go-lucky concern. "Uncle Seth, I want to show you something," she placed her other hand against his injured ribs.

"Hey now," He shifted away from her slightly as the temperature of her hand fluctuated, first going glacier cold and then warming to a level that rivaled the water in a hot-tub.

"Not hurt, I promise." She moved her hand along his ribcage and whatever she was doing seemed to be helping the tenderness even if it was rather strange.

He shuddered suddenly as images began filtering into his mind. They weren't in any sort of chronological order but he knew they were pictures of recent events. "Ness, stop you're giving me a migraine."

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you," She reached up and rubbed her hand across his forehead. The headache faded almost instantly, "You see?" Her expression turned puzzled and he realized then why she was showing him her pictures. She didn't understand.

He reached up and gently pulled her into an embrace. What could he say that would comfort her? He wasn't even sure of all that had occurred after he'd been brought into this part of the house and Carlisle had treated his wounds. The earlier battle had not ended well, he knew that much from her picture show and he could understand her confusion but…

"Renesmee, you're not supposed to be in here," At the sound of my voice, Seth's gaze came instantly to focus on me. My daughter didn't even acknowledge my presence much less move from her position against Seth's chest.

He shook his head, "She didn't harm anything really, other than waking me up and showing me her pictures." He managed a soft, chuckle. "You and Bell don't usually allow her out of your sight."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged. He was weak enough without any further stress and the last couple of hours hadn't exactly been trauma free. "She can be difficult to keep track of sometimes." I studied him closely, "According to Carlisle, you took a healthy beating. Those newborns seem to be racking up the points."

"She doesn't understand what's happening, in case you didn't know." He rubbed Ness' back, "I didn't know what to tell her. I don't remember much of it to begin with and…"

"It will come back in time. For now, just know that the situation is under control." I could sense his exhaustion. The flicker of pain in his eyes, I knew, was not being helped by the weight of my daughter against his chest. "Ness, your causing Seth pain, come on and let him rest. He's hurt."

Still no response which told me either she had fallen asleep or she was merely being stubborn like her mother. "I think you're more or less being ignored because she's definitely not asleep."

I cocked my eyebrow at him, not sure I understood how he would know. He couldn't see her face, but then again I couldn't either. "Stubborn tends to run in the family," I pushed my hand through my hair. "Ness, I mean it, now come on and let Seth rest!"

The resulting giggle was almost a whisper. She turned to focus on me, "I made him feel better." She smiled at Seth, her fangs shimmering ivory white in the soft lighting of the room.

"Did you now?" Renesmee didn't lie, that was one thing I knew for certain about my daughter. I looked from her to Seth. "Ness, what did you do?"

Seth shrugged, "I'm really not sure but whatever she did seemed to help ease the pain in my ribcage and my head." He tousled her hair in a gesture of love and appreciation for her company even though technically she had disturbed him. It was hard to stay mad at that child for very long even if one was making an effort to do so.

"Really? Hmm," Her powers were still a mystery and I figured we had yet to discover most of them. "It's good that she was of some help anyway."

He nodded his expression turning quizzical, "How's Jake? I knew he'd been injured."

"Jake-Jake," My daughter squealed happily then began to giggle.

I rolled my eyes; a half grin forming at the edges of my mouth. "Jake's wounds will heal given a few days rest."

"Carlisle is the best."

"Yeah," I had to agree with him. "Come on Ness," One last valiant attempt to urge my daughter to mind me and this time it worked.

"Bye Uncle Seth, you rest up okay?" She gave him a peck on the cheek then carefully climbed down and came over to where I was standing.

"Sure, bye Nessie," He smiled at her and she giggled in return. I shooed her out the door. "Edward?"

"Yeah Seth," I turned once more to face him. "Take it easy and rest."

"Thanks, for everything."

I nodded in acceptance of his gratitude, "Carlisle's the best." With that I turned and exited the room.


	3. Runes

_Runes_

The air of this land was not completely foreign to him; it was merely unfamiliar. This was a land that he had not treaded upon in many centuries. _'There have been newborns here,'_ He inhaled deeply, pulling their foul odor from the sweet forest air.

At the sound of footsteps upon the forest floor, he spun to face what he thought was an enemy, only to find his long-time friend. "Easy Theron, one of these days you are going to finish that strike and I will cease to exist in this life."

"Lucien, my wolven friend, it has not happened yet now has it?" A smile overtook the rather haunted expression and his fangs gleamed smoky ivory in the waning light of a red and gold dusk.

"No, but never say never," Lucien took several long sniffs of the surrounding air. "Newborns…" He sniffed again. "This land is now tainted Theron."

"It occurs to me that these newborns, whose scent taints what once was a pristine land, are the spawn of Ullysses the rogue."

"And just how, my friend, do you know this?" A wolven nose was hardly ever wrong. He sniffed again, before allowing his yellow-green gaze to focus sharply on Theron; "Smells of the acrid odor of newborn vampires, as to their origin, I must be losing my touch."

"You are not vampire and so the scent would not evoke the same reaction." Lucien gave a wolven smile. He should have known that his old companion would be in no mood for sarcastic humor. Theron's mind had only one track at this point, and that was finding the rogue Ullysses before further damage could be done to these pristine lands and their inhabitants.

Lucien focused upon his friend, a smart remark idling on the tip of his tongue. The sound of distant rustling and a sudden stronger scent in the air kept his remark silent. "Great, as if we have time for a fight."

"Easy, old friend," Theron's gaze scanned their surroundings. "I do believe we may have found what we were searching for." He crouched in anticipation.

The newborns broke through the underbrush and immediately came to a stop. "Out of our way or face the wrath of Ullysses." A feral smile lit the leader's sunken, ashen features.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." Lucien's growls grew in intensity. His hair bristled over the nape of his neck as the sweet scent of imminent death began to fill the air.

"Easy my friend," Theron moved like lightning to face the newborn. "Darrak, can you not find land that is already tainted to tread upon?"

"Ullysses has grown tired of waiting." There came a cacophony of gravelly hisses from the group of newborns that awaited Darrak's orders.

"Ullysses has about as much patience as a blood-sucking whore in heat," Lucien's weight shifted ever-so slightly and his canines almost glowed in the pale light of the forest.

Darrak gave a low snarl and without warning caught Lucien across the cheek with one well-aimed claw. The sound of newborn vampires sighing and sucking air between their teeth as the scent of Lucien's blood filled the air drowned out all other natural sound. "Dogs are expendable."

"And newborns are a walking, talking target." He snarled, his growling growing more intense as Darrak's group tightened their ranks in anticipation of a feed.

"Darrak, it's not wise to piss off a werewolf. Back them off," Theron hissed keeping the closest newborns in front of him.

"Ullysses has no use for dogs."

"Careful Darrak, I bite." Lucien's weight shifted again as he awaited the first attack.

"Now you've done it Darrak. You'd better hope Ullysses knows how to clone," An almost cryptic smile spread across Theron's visage.

"Time to die dog," Darrak's fangs extended to their full length as he launched himself at Lucien. They crashed into each other and then into the underbrush.

Theron turned to face the rest of Darrak's followers knowing full-well that he was beyond out-numbered and that the odds of winning this confrontation alone was very slim. _If I have to go back to hell, then you're coming with me. _

"Nice catch, but mine is better," Emmett boasted as he sunk his fangs into the large deer that he had taken down.

"Whatever you think," I hissed taking my eyes off of my own meal only briefly. I raised my head just enough for him to get a good look at my now bloody fangs. Of course, he finished his meal first as always. With Emmett, the entirety of life, vampire or not, was a competition that he had to win no matter who he was competing against.

"Taking down a deer is for suckers or newborns," he crooned letting me have one of his Madison Avenue smiles only because he knew it would goad me into being his adversary in some sort of pointless competition.

I locked a rather impatient stare upon him waiting for him to burst forth with some not so ridiculous dare. "Emmett, when you bring down a grizzly bear in this forest single-handedly then you can say that you've won the competition." I knew that the odds of that happening here in this forest went beyond slim since bears were considered sacred to the Quileute tribes that still held claim over most of this land.

Emmett licked his lips expectantly in response, "Grizzly is the best catch." He finished his deer, wiping the blood from his mouth across the front of his shirt.

"When we get to the house, you're going to get ripped for ruining another new shirt." I muttered finishing my own meal and standing up. I motioned for him and we moved on, pushing deeper into the forest. It wasn't like this was brand new territory; we had been roaming this part of the forest in its entirety for hundreds of years.

We hadn't been far when Emmett stopped, "What the hell? Edward, you hear that?"

Whatever it was, it was disturbing the surrounding forest. "Sounds like a skirmish of some sort." I tuned out the background sounds of the forest and honed in on the sounds of crunching underbrush and loud hissing that seemed to be emanating from just to our north and east. Before I could stop him, Emmett had taken off through the forest in the direction of all of the commotion. "Damn you Emmett!" I had no choice but to follow him if for no other reason than he didn't have a clue what he might be walking into and neither did I…

Theron's rage only grew in intensity as the pack of remaining newborns closed their ranks and began to come at him, hissing and spitting with fangs extended. His vision tunneled as it always did when as an elder Vampire of the Widow clan, he would do battle. He began to see only foes, only distinguished by the fact that their forms were attacking him from all angles, a group that was now coming at him with the intent to destroy him permanently. As they came, fangs extended, their eyes glowing pools of clotted blood, he thwarted their attacks launching them backward as if they were feathers tied to the end of a string. "Emmett, it might be wise to…" My admonition, only half spoken, came too late as part of the confrontation surrounded him. Seconds later, his form was launched into the air only to slam into a nearby tree before landing with a muffled thud on the forest floor.

It became apparent as I watched the battle from its outskirts that the newborns were the same pack of newborns that had disappeared from the battle in our back yard. This was the same group that had left Jasper and two of Jake's pack injured. Without any second thought or hesitance, Emmett had barreled forth as if he belonged square in the middle of this confrontation when neither of us had any clue as to the origin of the two foes that the pack of newborns were currently engaged with. There was one thing that I knew for certain, the two foes were clearly not from the same origin nor were they interested in making friends.

"You!" I turned just in time to find Darrak rushing at me his fangs dripping spittle and his eyes rimmed with bright crimson. He slammed into me, the full weight of his newborn body shoving me back into the trunk of a large Redwood tree. Just his body weight alone was enough to effectively pin me. The fact that I had tried to brace against the impact using my arms which left them pinned behind me gave Darrak all the advantage in the world.

"Bite off Darrak!" I hissed letting my body relax. The more tension I kept the more likely the force of his weight would cause me injury. I turned my face as much as I could in an effort to see if Emmett was okay, only to find him still face first on the ground and only barely moving. _Well, he's no help. Damn you Emmett! _ I cursed to myself. "Darrak, don't you have something better to do than waste your decrepit germs on me?" I figured if I kept goading him maybe he'd slip up and relax enough for me to break his hold.

"You will be destroyed just like that sorry excuse for a brother. Ullysses will rule with an iron fist!"

I glared at him choosing not to react to his comment about Jasper even though my insides were boiling over with rage. "No! Jasper is stronger than you will ever be!" I hissed making sure to let my spit land in his face. "Kill me Darrak, and make sure I'm dead because if not I will hunt you down and when I'm done your ashes will be spread so thin you'll never find yourself."

"Nothing can save your stinking brother, not even the mighty Theron and his pet dog," Darrak's hold on me tightened his fangs dripping drool down the front of my shirt. Even through the fabric, his saliva sent hot burning needles across my skin.

"Darrak let him go!" The no-nonsense, low tone emanated from behind, and Darrak's grip immediately tightened even further. He shifted his position slightly and slammed his elbow into the center of my chest.

Even though as a Vampire I didn't necessarily have to breathe air, the force of the blow and the pressure against my chest caused me to suck in a gasping breath. "Remember Darrak, be sure you kill me…," I hissed as my gaze lifted slightly to meet the gaze of the one Darrak had called Theron.

He gave me a nod of recognition only a split second before his voice I could hear loud and clear in my mind. A feat that he knew Darrak would be deaf to. The other foe, obviously a wolf judging by the strong scent of sweaty dog emanating from him, moved to stand just behind Theron _"Who are you? Obviously, you have no relation to these newborns."_

_"Edward Cullen, my family feeds on this land and has for many centuries." _ My answer seemed to perplex him for he didn't immediately react. I studied him, knowing by the way he carried himself and his ability to project thought that he was of the Vampire Elders. Shoulder-length, black, spiral locks and deep dark eyes with a pristine olive complexion told me that he was of a different clan. His clan had obviously been void of contact with the Volturi for most of their existence.

"_Cullen, hmmm…" _He studied me, his expression shifting ever-so slowly as my appearance sparked some long lost memory and finally recognition. _"The name rings a bell…" _He turned at the sound of faint rustling. "Lucien, is the other one injured?"

"_The other one you're speaking of is Emmett Cullen, he's my brother." _It dawned on me after the words had entered my mind that I probably should not have revealed our relationship even if Theron and Lucien seemed for the most part friendly.

"A little dazed and bruised but no serious injury at least none that I can see." Lucien answered pulling Emmett up from the ground and helping him over closer to the current confrontation.

Theron gave a nod, never taking his eyes from Darrak but making no obvious effort to rectify the situation or free me from Darrak's hold. "_So you are the son of one Carlisle Cullen…" _ It wasn't exactly a question but his expression wanted an honest answer, "_And he is your brother…"_ He motioned in the direction of a now standing but very woozy Emmett.

_"Yes,"_ I answered not wanting to provoke the temper of one whom I was almost certain was of an Elder race of Vampires. Apparently, the lack of attention angered Darrak because without warning he slammed his elbow into my abdomen, the blow doubling me over and immediately sapping enough of my remaining strength to allow him to keep his hold on me and his advantage.

Enough of his saliva had soaked through my shirt, that even though I hadn't been bitten, its poison had drained me physically. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, sank his knee into my stomach and shoved me back against the tree, the position exposing the back of my neck. Even with my arms now mostly free, I was so drained from the blow and the saliva that had seeped into my skin that I was unable to free myself from his grasp without aide.

"Ullysses will enjoy hearing of your death," Darrak hissed smearing his saliva across the back of my neck with his hand. I didn't have to see him to know that his fangs were now fully extended and poised to pierce the soft flesh at the base of my skull—a bite which was instantly and permanently fatal to most Vampires.

"Go ahead Darrak, do it, kill me!" I goaded putting upward pressure against his hand, forcing him to resist. "Kill me, you inbred mongrel!" I could feel and smell his wheezing breath against the back of my neck as he positioned his fangs over their final target. I kept pushing against his hold. If he was going to destroy me, I was going to make it worth his time. 

_ "Force him backward, Edward," _Theron's commanding tone rang clear in my mind even through the cloudy haze brought about by the venom in Darrak's saliva. _"It is the only way I can free you without unintentionally causing your demise. You must force him back into me." _

"Edward," I heard Emmett's voice as if he was hollering at me from the opposite end of a long tunnel. "What the…" I felt his sudden concern and the instantaneous rage as he attempted to rush to my aide only to be held back by his own lingering weakness and the strength of Lucien's grasp upon his shoulder.

"Don't, you'll get him killed, is that what you want?" Lucien knew what the outcome would be if Emmett broke free and tried to provide me assistance. "Emmett, stay there, stay out of this," I insisted my voice not carrying its usual strength. I could feel myself growing weaker and it was becoming more and more difficult to resist against Darrak's hold.

Even though the dazed stupor had lifted enough for Emmett to notice my life or death predicament, his full awareness had not yet returned. He struggled against Lucien's hold only briefly until he realized how precarious my position actually was. "Edward, don't give in. Jasper needs us."

"The time of Ullysses is nigh." Darrak hissed his fangs growing ever closer to the base of my skull. He was dragging out my death and he knew that the longer he held me, the weaker I became as his saliva continued to slowly corrupt my system.

"Ullysses is nothing more than a power hungry ingrate." Theron moved ever-so-slightly, putting himself in a position so that I could see him even in my stooped position. "Let him go Darrak before your newborn stupidity really starts pissing me off."

"He will die," Darrak hissed the tips of his fangs I could feel as they grazed the hairs along the back of my neck. His breath reeked of decaying flesh. Saliva, the temperature and consistency of lukewarm slime dripped onto the back of my neck from the tips of his fangs sending bolts of molten fire coursing through my entire body.

"No," I hissed, now beginning to shiver uncontrollably. I could feel the tips of his fangs and I knew time was running out. If I was going to save myself I had to act but my body was sending an entirely different message. It was exhausted and quickly succumbing to the poison that was Darrak's saliva.

_"Edward, I can free you but only with help from you." _ My gaze lifted to meet Theron's. His strength, his confidence in my existence became, in that moment, my lifeline. It was the only thing that was keeping my body from totally shutting down. _"Fight him off. Push him back into me. Permanent death is the only other choice, you must decide now!"_

"You and your family are of no use to Ullysses." Darrak hissed dragging his fangs along the flesh at the base of my skull. He sucked in my scent, his body tensing in preparation to feed. "Ulysses will destroy them." His fangs stopped; their tips now sitting firmly dead center. Death would be instantaneous and permanent and Darrak would gain the temporary boost of strength from the resulting feed.

"You only think you've won." I growled digging deep down into my core. The thought of this mongrel taking me away from the wife I'd only just begun to enjoy and my child - there was no way anyone was taking me away from them. I knew I had one chance, only one to follow the direction of the elder vampire before me. I gathered every ounce of my remaining strength and shoved backward hoping I had not just signed my own death certificate along with Jasper's.

The sudden burst of strength took Darrak by surprise and even though he resisted, by the time he realized what was happening, I had gained enough momentum that he was unable to stop it. The back of my neck felt as if it was on fire and I could only hope that Darrak had not grazed me with his fangs.

_"Halt!" _I heard Theron's words and felt him take hold of Darrak in the same instant as my body gave out and my legs buckled beneath me. Darrak's nails shredded the front of my shirt, raking long cuts down my chest as I collapsed onto the forest floor.

"Edward," I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew Emmett was kneeling next to me, his hands against my shoulders shaking me and calling my name. "Edward, hey…" He shook me again, slapping my face several times in an effort to rouse me.

My entire body convulsed violently for a few minutes before my eyes blinked open and my gaze came to focus on him. "Emmett, what…" My attention drifted then to focus upon the horrible shrieking emanating from somewhere nearby.

Theron held Darrak off the ground, his nails dug deep into the flesh at the base of the back of his neck. Beneath Darrak's horrible shrieking, Theron's voice spoke in a language that I did not recognize. The chanting grew more intense until a loud hissing drowned out all other sound. There was a bright flash of crimson wreathed light. "Apsheyvu, I bid you come forth."

I shielded my eyes, squinting out from between my fingers. A cloud of smoke rose from the center of the sphere of light and from it appeared a huge shiny ebony spider. It raised onto its hind legs briefly and there emblazoned upon its underbelly was a bright crimson hourglass. _"Widow,"_ I shivered as the arachnid's fiery orange gaze came to focus on me. She was beautiful in an odd nightmarish sort of way.

"Ah, Apsheyvu, it has been a long time. I am in need of your services." The language with which Theron spoke was like nothing I'd ever heard before. It flowed like running water yet had a soft, musical lilt to it as if Beethoven was being played on a distant piano. The spider responded with a series of oddly pitched clicks. "You must temporarily banish this newborn ingrate. He is a rogue who has become quite a nuisance."

"Like I said, somebody needed to teach him some manners," It was the first comment from Lucien since the situation with Darrak had ended. It was then that I noticed he too was kneeling next to me.

Apsheyvu's clicking increased as she moved to carry out her master's orders. She rose onto her hind legs as she closed in on Darrak. The mere presence of her near him started him flailing and shrieking violently in a futile attempt to break free of Theron's hold. "Darrak, enjoy your stay in hell."

Darrak let out a blood curdling shriek as she sank her fangs into his abdomen, injecting her own venom into the wound. Darrak's body began to slowly shrivel and flatten as if it were a balloon that had sprung a leak. Apsheyvu retracted her fangs as Theron released his grip. Darrak's body fell lifeless to the ground. A moment later, there was a loud, sizzling pop, and Darrak was gone.

"Your work is done my sweet, go home." Theron gave Apsheyvu a brief rub beneath her fangs before allowing her to disappear.

"Theron, any suggestions? He's covered in Darrak's venom and even though he has no visible bite wounds, it's still affecting him." Lucien moved aside as Theron came to my side.

"Get him up; he needs to wash the saliva off his skin." Theron answered helping Lucien to get me to my feet. Once I was standing, he grabbed hold of my shirt, and with very little effort tore it down the front and slipped it off of me. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and immediately set it on fire, leaving only a small bit of ash behind. "Let's go, Darrak's followers won't stay away for long."


	4. Trials

_Trials_

To be honest, I had no memory of most of the trip back to the house other than the forced swim that I took in one of the cold water streams that branched into our part of the forest from the river. I remember it only because by the time we reached it, I was in such a daze from the poison in Darrak's saliva that I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped moving—at least I didn't notice it until I was unceremoniously dumped into the water. I hadn't even realized that my body temperature was much warmer than normal until my bare chest made contact with the frigid water. The sudden shock of it was enough to snap me briefly out of my poison induced daze.

"Rinse him off," Theron ordered as the shock of the cold water started me into a splashing, spluttering fit. "There isn't time to tarry long here; Ullysses will by now have knowledge of what I did to Darrak. He will have scouts and packs of newborns out searching for us." He motioned for Emmett to hurry and since he wasn't sure how to rinse me off, he merely grabbed me by my hair and dunked me several times beneath the surface.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," Lucien mused trying his best not to bust out laughing at Emmett's effort to complete Theron's request. "At least there's no danger of drowning."

"Let's go," Theron helped Emmett get me out of the water. He examined me closely. "Edward, you feel any better?"

I managed a still half-dazed nod, "Drained and weak, but I think I can make it. We need to get back, the others will be wondering about us soon."

"Yeah, and Jas needs us." Emmett added as they began moving in the direction that would lead them back toward the house.

"Carlisle has apparently been quite busy since our last contact." Theron muttered more to himself than aloud. He knew that it was imperative that they reach safety and soon. What Ullysses lacked in tact and manners he certainly made up for in cunning and intellect.


	5. Dark Truth

_Dark Truth_

_"Carlisle,"_ I called before we even reached the clearing that we called our yard. _"Meet us outside, we have visitors."_ I could only hope that he had heard me as my mind seemed to still be muddled and fuzzy from the effects of Darrak's venom.

"It seems that Ullysses has tainted more of this land than you had first thought," Lucien commented as we reached the edge of the tree line that bordered the backside of the house.

"His presence here surprises me not. He has no care for the preservation of what is pristine and sacred." Theron responded carefully studying the surroundings.

Luck, it seemed, was with me because moments later, Carlisle, Esme and Rose came outside. "Edward, are you okay?" Esme hugged me briefly before stepping back and giving me a hard visual examination.

"He should be after some rest," Theron answered before I had the chance.

"I'll be fine Esme," I agreed turning my attention to Carlisle. "I believe Emmett and I accidentally found the person you were looking for." I had a chance then to see a breeze of relief blow across his expression. He approached Theron and Lucien.

"Theron, we meet once more." Carlisle greeted giving Theron's hand a shake. "I only wish this meeting could've been on better terms." He turned and did the same with Lucien, greeting him as if he had known him for centuries.

Theron gave a nod of understanding, "Your boys found Lucien and I doing battle with a pack of newborns that were created by the rogue Ullysses. The reason for their creation is unknown but these lands are now tainted."

"My boys have a way of ending up in the wrong places at the right times." He turned slightly, "Theron, Lucien, Edward and Emmett are only part of my extended family." He began introducing the ones that were outside at that moment, making sure to mention the others in turn as well.

"How's Jas?" Emmett interrupted before Carlisle could finish his spree of introductions. His interruption received a trio of stern looks from everyone except Theron and Lucien who both looked suddenly concerned and confused.

"No better," Carlisle answered his tone clipped and stern. Carlisle's demeanor, his concern for Jasper and the situation, was unlike anything I'd ever seen manifested in him before. It was as if a member of the Volturi were standing in our midst.

"Jas?" Theron's curiosity broke the tension as both he and Lucien surveyed the surrounding tree line.

"Jasper, or Jas, is one of my siblings," I answered trying to avoid what was about to be a long, drawn out questioning of who Emmett was talking about. "Those newborns came here before they met up with you and Lucien. Jasper fought with Darrak and was bitten."

"Daddy!" The happy squealing interrupted the conversation just long enough to garner everyone's attention as my daughter launched herself into my outstretched arms. I struggled slightly, the effort of picking her up seeming more taxing than it would have normally. She settled herself then turned her best quizzical expression on Theron and Lucien. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Nessie," I kept my voice low in her ear so as not to be so obvious to the fact that I was going to softly scold her for being so bold. "They are friends; they've come to help us."

"Oh," Nessie replied beginning to giggle softly. Her nose twitched and she screwed up her face. "They smell funny." It was at that moment that if I could've blushed, my cheeks would have been three shades of bright red.

"This sibling of yours, Jas," Theron continued smiling briefly at Nessie before turning his attention to Carlisle. "Darrak's venom is poisonous; it will eventually destroy him if the wound isn't treated."

"Unfortunately, I've done all I can. At this point, the venom is in his bloodstream." Carlisle answered his expression one of somber concern.

"Grandpa can't help Uncle Jazzy; can you make him better so Auntie Alice isn't so sad?" Nessie asked a solitary tear beginning to trickle down her cheek.

Theron looked at her then, his head cocked to one side, a thin smile spread across his face. "I will try my best," He answered in the most sincere tone he could muster. He studied her for several long minutes before his gaze focused again on Carlisle. "She is quite an interesting little girl. Her composition intrigues me."

"Her mother was human when she was conceived. Edward is her father." Carlisle revealed obviously unconcerned about Theron and Lucien knowing the truth about Renesmee. He watched as Theron held his arms open, offering for Nessie to come to him.

"I am assuming that her mother is no longer human." He accepted her into his arms and she went to him as if she'd known him since her birth. She reached up and put her finger against his nose.

"Nessie, wait…don't…," My admonition was too late as she instantly began showing him her pictures. I could only hope that the result didn't cause him harm as he was really the only hope we had of saving Jasper. When she removed her finger, he merely shook his head briefly and gave her an understanding smile.

"No, I'm not," I turned to find Bella coming toward me from the house, "Human any longer." She didn't have to ask for I could see concern for me plastered across her expression. I embraced her briefly in an effort to quell her concern, to assure her that I would be alright. She locked gazes with me her expression questioning me and then relaxing into a relieved smile.

"Edward had no choice, Nessie's birth would have been the death of Bella had Edward not changed her." Carlisle motioned for everyone to come into the house, allowing Theron and Lucien to enter first as he held the door.

Lucien sniffed the air, "Interesting." He sat down on the sofa, his eyes taking in the environment not unlike what I had seen the members of the Pack do on their very first visit to the house.

Theron said nothing but watched his friend. He knew that if something was amiss that Lucien would immediately alert him. "How long has it been since the bite took place?" He asked his attention focusing again on the situation at hand. From his own knowledge of Ullysses, he knew that all of his newborns would possess the poison though the amount would vary by individual.

"A few hours," Alice's sing-song voice preceded her presence in the living room. "Something has to be done; Jasper isn't going to last much longer." The glimmer in her eyes had lost its usual perkiness and I knew that the situation with Jasper was also taking its toll on Alice as well. Depression and sadness were not emotions that she handled very well and it was obvious by her demeanor and the dark rings under her eyes that she was suffering from both.

"Alice," Carlisle scolded rather firmly, "I told you to limit your time with Jasper until we could find a way to help him." He gave her a stern, but understanding look. Jasper was her mate and Carlisle could partially understand even if Alice had disobeyed him.

She gave a solemn nod in return, her gaze shifting from Carlisle to sweep the room once before drifting off into space again. She adjusted the shawl of ebony lace she was wearing before exiting into the kitchen.

"If anything is to be done to help him, it needs to be done now." Theron admitted the concern in his tone squelching all other emotions within the room. Carlisle gave a nod and motioned for everyone to follow him. It was time. I could only hope that Carlisle was right about this Theron, that he really could save Jasper.

The Gris mausoleum stood solitary in an ancient grove of trees. Tall grass surrounded it, the blades seeming to claw against its walls. Leaves, dead and dried were strewn in piles at its corners. At one time, it had been a beautiful concrete structure, the stoic center of a churchyard cemetery. The building had long ago burned to the ground, the surrounding graves consumed by the slow rot of time. The Gris tomb was all that remained. Now abandoned and dilapidated, it stood in silent monument to a time long since forgotten.

"THERON! YOU BASTARD!" Ullysses stormed to the doorway his eyes raking the brightening stars of twilight with a hellish glare. He had lost Darrak to that ingrate elder Theron and even though there were plenty of others who could take Darrak's place, the fact that Theron had even gotten involved in business that was not his was enough to set his temper raging. "Cereneia, come here now!" He motioned her inside.

"Yes my sire," She was tall and thin with pearl skin and deep set hazel eyes. Long, spiraled locks of hair the color of damp clay quivered in the crisp evening air. "What troubles you?" Just her presence seemed to quell the hottest flames of his temper.

He growled low in his throat, feeling his undead body react to the presence of female pheromones. "My sweet, your beauty never ceases to amaze me." He licked his lips and brushed his hand along her jaw line and down across her cleavage. "Tonight, you will be my company."

"Whatever you wish," She agreed without any hesitation or question for she knew what Ullysses temper could do if provoked. She slid her hand beneath the front of his shirt, dragging the tips of her nails across his chest and the ripples of his abdomen. "What troubles you my sire? For whatever it is, my presence has not even begun to squelch it."

"I'm afraid, my sweet, that I must ask you to risk your existence." Their gazes locked briefly. He knew she would not hesitate to do anything he asked of her. "You must go, at dusk tomorrow and locate Carlisle Cullen and his measly band, as I have a message that must be passed to them."

"Yes sire, is that all that troubles you?" She purred running her tongue along his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest to her tongue.

"I worry for your safety my pet. I do not want you harmed as the vampires that I am sending you to find are capable of destroying you. You must be sure to take several others with you."

She gave a nod of agreement. "Now, now do not worry sire, I will return safely and as always I will be careful." She pulled him against her half naked body, her nails raking across the flesh of his now exposed back and tousling his hair. "Cereneia is here," she hissed licking and sucking his neck, "To give you a night to remember."

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_And it's raging_

_The fight inside is breaking me again…_

(**Artist**: Red/ Chorus from **Song**: Fight Inside/ **Album**: Innocence & Instinct)

Jasper's condition had for the most part deteriorated since the bite from Darrak. I entered the room to find the situation worse than I had expected. There were dark circles beneath Jasper's eyes and his features had become ashen and gaunt. I knew as I, along with Emmett, Lucien, and Carlisle watched Theron examine him that this was our only shot at saving him. If Theron was unable to neutralize the poison then we would lose Jasper permanently.

"Will these restraints hold him?" Theron questioned as he removed the bandage from Jasper's arm. The flesh of his arm was swollen and the red splotches were ringed in darkening purple circles with streaks of red radiating from them like the spokes of a wheel. The veins in Jasper's neck seemed to be swollen as well or maybe they just appeared larger in relationship to his now sunken features.

"They should," Carlisle responded watching as Theron worked. "Can he be saved?"

Theron gave a somber nod then focused an icy, concerned stare on Carlisle and then all present in the room. "He must be bitten and the poison drawn from his system. To extract it, I must draw from him in a way that will drain his existence as well. He will need to be replenished with blood that is fresh and not tainted by Darrak's poison." He paused briefly letting his explanation sink in. "Carlisle, were you his original sire?"

"No, I took Jasper and Alice in, adopted them. His original sire was Maria." Carlisle answered as he began warming blood from our own stored emergency supplies so that it would be ready when the time came to replenish Jasper's life force. "Why do you ask?" He continued prepping other possibly necessary equipment as well.

"Maria's ties to Jasper are weak; she was never strong as a sire." He muttered cleansing Jasper's arm with warm saline. If there was one positive to having Theron here, he was definitely thorough in his examination of the situation. He turned then to Carlisle. "There is a strong possibility that Darrak's poison has affected him in such a way that his ties to Maria will be severed. In that case, the lack of a sire will turn him rogue making him a danger to you, your family, and any others he comes in to contact with. To prevent this, it may be necessary for you to bond him to you as if you had sired him originally."

"What are his chances of survival?"

"If Darrak's venom is allowed to remain in his system, he will perish permanently." Theron's answer was void of all emotion. "Drawing out the venom and then bonding him if needed is the only way to prevent his destruction." I noticed then that his fangs had lengthened to their full extension and that he had not two but four fully functional fangs. "This process should return him to the state he was in before the bite occurred, with only minimal memory loss of the events directly preceding it."

"Four fangs," Emmett muttered under his breath letting out a whistling of air in awe of Theron's command of the situation.

"Not every Elder of the vampire species is of the Volturi line," Theron answered before Carlisle could find the words. "I need a basin to dispel the tainted blood into as I draw it from his system." He motioned to myself, Emmett and Lucien. "Hold him down. Even with the restraints and my ability to spellbind, this is still going to be a very arduous and painful ordeal. No matter what happens, do not allow him to break free."

He waited until we were all in position before sinking his fangs into the same wound that Darrak had made originally. Jasper's body convulsed and contorted in obvious agony. His fangs grew to their full length and his eyes rolled back in his head. It took everything we had just to keep him even moderately still. As more of the poison was pulled from his body, his angered distress grew ever more intense and he began to snap and hiss viciously.

"How will we know if he's feral?" Emmett asked barely getting his arm out of the reach of Jasper's fangs as he tried to thrash free. Jasper pupils when they were visible were horribly dilated and glassy, a classic sign that he was on the edge of insanity or collapse from the excruciating pain he was now being subjected too.

"Until he finishes pulling the poison from his system, we won't," Carlisle answered watching as Theron finished filling the basin for the third time. He quickly emptied it and brought it back to the table next to Jasper's bed.

Finally, after over two hours of fighting to keep Jasper still, enough of his poison tainted life-force had been removed that he no longer had the strength to fight against us. His thrashing ceased; his body going rigid and still. I looked up, my gaze shifting briefly from concentration on the effort of holding him down to find him staring at me.

His gaze, feral and partially glassed over seemed to pierce me like a steel stake. "Let me go!" He snarled coldly. It was then that I realized that Theron had been right about Darrak's poison and it wasn't even fully out of his system yet. The process was still incomplete.

"Jasper, we can't, not right now. All the poison has to be removed from your system." I felt my spine tingle in response to the untamed gaze and the tone of his voice. I knew then that Carlisle would have no choice but to do as Theron had said and become Jasper's new sire. I watched as Theron continued the process, drawing out the poison tainted blood and dispelling it into the basin.

By the time all of the poisoned blood had been withdrawn, Jasper had slipped into an unresponsive state. Theron drew the last bit and spit it into the basin. "All of the venom has been withdrawn. His life-force must now be replenished with fresh blood and judging by the earlier reaction," his gaze came to focus on Carlisle, "Maria's ties have been severed. You will need to bond him to you if you wish to prevent him from destroying your family and any others he may come in contact with."

Carlisle gave a nod and began the process of force feeding Jasper who was now too weak to feed on his own. Five pints of fresh blood later, he finally began to come out of the coma like state that the process had left him in. During that time, no one, not even Theron had left the room as everyone waited with baited breath for assurance that Jasper was going to make a full recovery.

"You're not going to let him go rogue are you?" Emmett questioned watching as Jasper's overall color and motor function began to slowly return. If Carlisle was going to bond Jasper and become his new sire, Emmett knew as I did that he needed to do it soon otherwise there was a good possibility that it wouldn't work.

"No Emmett, but he has to be strong enough physically to handle another bite." Carlisle examined Jasper closely keeping out of Theron's way as he continued to clean the area on Jasper's arm where Darrak had originally bitten him.

"Bond him while you have the chance. If you wait much longer, the effort will be all for naught." Theron commanded noticing as I had that Jasper was beginning to become more and more active.

"I'm surprised the venom didn't destroy him before you got to him Theron," Lucien admitted preparing himself in case his strength was needed again.

"It should have my old friend, it should have," Theron answered his words sending a reflexive shudder down my spine. Losing Jasper permanently, the possibility had been too real and knowing that any of us were now susceptible to this same fate made my core temperature suddenly sink into the negatives.

I could only watch as Carlisle sank his own fangs into the flesh of Jasper's neck in an effort to prevent him from turning rogue. As soon as Carlisle's own venom entered Jasper's bloodstream, he began to convulse and flail restlessly against the restraints. He remained in an overly weakened state, continuing to take the blood that was being offered to him via a feeding tube—a tube that until he regained awareness and most of his strength would continue to provide him with fresh sustenance.

After a few moments, Carlisle withdrew, using his own saliva to clot the punctures where his fangs had penetrated. The mark had been made, now the waiting game began for Jasper returning to full awareness would be the only way to tell if the bonding procedure had actually worked.

_I can feel the calling again_

_The primal need is filling me_

_Changes are about to begin_

_And now my blood is boiling…_

(**Artist**: Disturbed/**Lyrics** from song: The Animal/**Album**: Asylum)

_Pain, excruciating, mind shattering pain—it coursed through my entire body setting my muscles rigid and blotting out any attempt at movement. Flames born out of the fiery depths of hell itself engulfed me, my insides broiling, my blood boiling in my veins. As quickly as the sensation was revealed it was gone and ice- like frozen shards of frigid electricity- pulsed down my spine framing the spiking pain in numbing cold. "What have they done to me? I can't take it, it's too much. Stop!"_

_ My entire creation flashed in hideous, broken images across my mind. Maria's face, contorted and screaming at me, her mouth moving but the sound falling upon deaf ears. Her visage seemed to close in and it felt as if her dank breath was slapping me across the cheek. Beautiful, but evil minded Maria, her face turning from pristine, unblemished beauty to a deformed skull- flesh rotting and dripping from around the bones. The flesh gone, the eye-sockets seemed to blink at me and then without warning the head burst into a whirlwind of ashes that twisted and lingered like a fine new fallen snow. I felt myself try to scream, my attempt silenced before it ever left my lungs. _

_ Anger, feral and intense overcame me, the burning sensation returning to turn my entire body into a smoldering fire hot enough to melt steel. _ "Let me go!" My anger for them boiled to the surface, searing and strong. I wanted nothing more than to rip free of their restraints and spill their blood onto the ground. I turned in time to watch as one of them sank his fangs into my arm. Time stopped and my consciousness immediately faded into never ending blackness.

_ The images, they faded into swirling grey. Voices, as if they were coming from the far end of a tunnel, "Wait! I'm lost, please help me!" They drifted in and out as I tried to locate them in the ever-thickening fog. Pain, sharp and brutal emanated from my neck and moved through my body like a chorus of electrified knives stabbing me millions of times over. Suddenly, the voices sounded oddly familiar, more memories and images began flooding forward, images of what seemed to be a not so distant past. The fog was now beginning to lift. I could feel my anger, that horrible feral rage slowly being replaced by an overwhelming fear. "What's happening? I don't feel the same; I'm so weak and confused." _

"Easy Jasper," Carlisle placed his hand against Jasper's shoulder as his movements began to have more purpose than just the restless flailing of the coma-like state he had been in since just after Theron had begun siphoning the poison from his bloodstream. "He's beginning to regain consciousness, Edward come sit with him while I let the others know."

I nodded and moved to take Carlisle's place at Jasper's bedside. I wasn't alone. Theron was still there, cleaning the wound on his arm every so often as the remaining poison trapped in his tissues slowly leached out onto his skin. "Do you think he's gone rogue?" I asked watching Jasper fight to regain consciousness.

"Let's hope not," Emmett muttered. He shook his head, "Jasper as a rogue," he let off a low whistle, "He would be a serious pain in the ass because none of us can beat him in a fight."

"True," I agreed, putting my hand against Jasper's arm in an effort to calm him. My gaze shifted from him, to Theron and Lucien, and then on to Emmett. "Under better circumstances, that thought would be funny," I received a nod of agreement from him. Even though he had intended the comment to ease the tension in the room, he knew that the family could never be whole if Jasper didn't recover as one of its members.

"Boys, remember we have guests," Carlisle's rather stern reminder halted the conversation. "Remember, your sister's feelings." He moved to check on Jasper, making sure the restraints weren't too tight now that Jasper had started moving around and checking the status of his feeding to be sure that he was still willingly accepting the blood that was being given him through the tube in his nose.

Emmett and I both nodded in agreement. We both knew, without the reminder that Alice's emotional state was far from stable. She had not handled Jasper's injury or the resulting illness well at all and as I thought about it, I couldn't even remember the last time she'd actually fed.

_I knew the voices but for some reason I couldn't get my mouth to work. Was there something blocking my speech? I groaned, inwardly frustrated at the fact that I couldn't voice my opinion, until I heard something that made the clutter in my head disappear. "Remember your sister's feelings." Alice, my beautiful Alice, was she… The last time I had seen her had been right before the newborns had attacked. She had been standing only a few feet from me._

_ What of the others? Emmett, my brother and partner in so much crime; was he still alive? I couldn't remember anything after the fight with the Darrak. What of sweet Esme, the woman who though I didn't always show it, I loved her like a mother. Did she make it? Carlisle, the man who reminded me most of my human father, had he been injured or worse killed? I remember seeing him hit that tree, I had worried that Darrak was going to tear him apart. Did Edward survive? I knew the last time I'd seen him he was heading in the direction of Carlisle. I'd give anything to know if Bella and Nessie still had him to keep them safe. And Rose, the one who had insisted that we play siblings, for all of her rough, evil, self-centered attitude, I still liked her. She could be funny at times and she did truly understand me; almost as much as my dear Alice._

_ I felt the emotions pounding through me and into me but they moved to fast for me to decipher all of them. I felt the concern flooding from the room but there amongst it, were two emotions that were totally foreign to me. It was certainly not the pack, but their presence still radiated from somewhere nearby and I wondered then if Jake and Seth had survived. I couldn't focus any more as thickening blackness threatened to once again engulf me. _

_ I forced it away, pushing back, fighting to remain focused on the one emotion that seemed most prominent—love. My mind instantly cleared to the point that my ears became no longer deaf. The voices were closer now, no longer muted or silent as they had been before. Their names filtered into my mind as suddenly I realized that I was laying flat listening to my brothers and Carlisle converse with someone who I wasn't familiar with. "Carlisle, what's happening to me?" My voice failed to project. _

_ I struggled, frustrated and suddenly fearful again, against whatever seemed to be holding me still. My eyes fluttered, feeling sticky–heavy-and then moments later, they blinked open. _"I can still kick your ass Emmett." My voice was weak and a bit scratchy, but audible. I squinted up at my big oaf of a brother. "Alice, is she okay?" I asked shaking my head in an effort to get my vision to focus. "Is she…" My voice faded as I noticed the soft warm touch against my shoulder. Knowing she was there immediately eased my own fear even if it didn't seem to relieve hers.

"She's fine Jas, just worried about you." My comforting words banished the rest of his concern and his gaze came to focus on me.

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Alice answered the perkiness slowly beginning to return to her voice.

"Thanks to Theron, you didn't end up going rogue. Emmett swears you would've been a royal pain in the ass." I insisted taking my brother's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Theron?" The expression on his face was one of total confusion. "Edward, who…" His voice cracked and faded into nothing.

"An Elder of the Widow Clan and an old friend of mine," Carlisle answered before anyone else could find the right description. "If it hadn't been for Theron's knowledge of Ullysses and those newborns, you would have perished permanently. As it turned out, he was able to rid you of Darrak's poison thereby saving your existence." He reached over and laid his hand on Jasper's shoulder, locking his gaze upon him. "You are no longer Maria's. Jasper, you have been made anew. I am now officially your father—your sire."

"That should rather annoy the lady." Jasper's drawling tone had returned as even I could see his mind and reflexes beginning to return to their normal state, "Though I can't say the same for myself." He shifted his position, putting himself into a more upright one as Carlisle released the restraints and adjusted the level of the bed.

"Jasper, baby, are you sure you're okay?" Alice leaned over and gently embraced him.

He returned the embrace, he was glad that she had not been injured in the recent battle with the newborns. "I'm doing okay as far as I know." His gaze moved then to focus on Carlisle and then the person that he assumed was Theron. "Widow? That particular clan is unfamiliar to me in fact I was unaware another line existed outside of the Volturi."

"Centuries ago there were many other lines and clans unrelated to the line which the Volturi are a part until the Volturi systematically destroyed the other lines in order to propagate their own rise to power." Theron answered his gaze rising to meet Jasper's. "My clan, The Widow Clan, was one of the few that managed to avoid being completely wiped out."

"Centuries," Jasper's expression grew thoughtful as he tried to assimilate the historical aspects of Theron's explanation into a coherent time line that he could understand. "Your clan is older than the Volturi if in fact…"

"Jasper," Carlisle tried to interrupt, without seeming rude, in an attempt to keep the conversation from turning into a volley of wit and wisdom between two warriors' from very different historical timeframes.

Theron smiled, "As always, you worry about trivial matters, Carlisle. I would hope that one day you will learn not to be so tightly wound, a gentle tug upon the reins would have sufficed."

"My time as a member of the Volturi hardened me." Carlisle's expression went cold and stern briefly and it was obvious to me at least that the memories were not ones that he wished to dwell upon. "It is not in their nature to be gentle when it comes to obedience"

"The Widow Clan is older than the Volturi?" Emmett's question came out of the clear blue and the distraction was enough to refocus the conversation back upon the original subject at hand.

"We make the Volturi look like toddlers." Lucien spouted making me chuckle despite myself. Emmett couldn't stand it. He burst out laughing as well, his thoughts and visions of the Volturi made me shake my head in attempt to keep from following suit.

"That would be an understatement," Alice mused, "I think anyone would make the Volturi look like toddlers of late." She turned her gaze then on Carlisle. "You and I should go feed. The boys can finish this conversation later." Carlisle responded with a firm shake of his head in protest.

I knew that it was useless, as did most everyone else, to argue with Alice. She might be the pixie when it came to her endless spunk and energy but she could be more stubborn than even Esme when she set her mind to it. "Alice has a point," I added knowing that it had been over a week since Carlisle had taken a break to feed.

Alice gave a heavy sigh, "Carlisle, you're not going to do Jasper or anyone else any good if you drift into insanity because you didn't feed properly." Her voice softened and her eyebrow rose.

"It's obvious that Jasper has had more to eat of late than you," Theron added his tone silencing the entire room. He nodded in response to the smile of gratitude from Alice.

"And who is going to take care of the business around here while myself and Esme are away feeding?" Carlisle's tone harbored an underlying edge that I'd only heard once before. He checked the status of Jasper's feeding and his condition in an attempt to decide if the feeding tube would be required once this feeding was completed.

"No need to worry," Theron answered pointedly. "I'm quite capable of handling things here until you return. I may not look as though I've had any experience with youngsters but that in and of itself is an illusion." He reached up and put a comforting hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "The hunger is not something that is wise to toy with, go and satiate your thirst while there is peace in which to do so, just be always vigilant as Ullysses will have packs of newborns patrolling for anyone from your family."

Carlisle gave a rather begrudging nod realizing that his argument was going to be totally futile. He was hesitant about leaving with Jasper's condition as far as feeding still being questionable but he also knew that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Theron was right. It would do nobody any good if he became weakened because he had not fed properly.


	6. Distant Ties

_Distant Ties_

The howling of the rest of the pack as one told Jared that the battle was over. He finished off the newborn that he had been in combat with, ripping its head from its shoulders and sending blood, dark and vile, dripping onto the new fallen snow. The forest was alive with chattering animals and the raucous crying of birds that had been startled by the commotion of battle between Sam's pack and a throng of overly vicious newborns.

"Where the hell did these newborns come from?" Sam questioned as he along with the rest of the pack came up to where Jared was still cleaning the blood from his fur. He allowed himself to return to human form as Sam's rather suspicious gaze focused on him.

"How the hell should I know!" He answered coldly. "There's only one clan of Vampires in this area, Sam, you know that already."

"The Cullens," Paul sneered, "These newborns don't fit their bill. I mean we all know how Jake feels about the Cullens. Shouldn't we be investigating this shit before we start pinning the blame on them?"

"Shut up Paul," Sam snarled putting himself up in Paul's face. "We will handle this matter however I see fit! Are you questioning my authority as alpha?" His gaze turned severe.

"And what if I am," Paul's gaze locked then with Sam's and the forest seemed, in the span of the next dozen breaths, to go eerily silent. "What are you going to do Sam? Accuse the Cullens of creating a bunch of newborns when you have no evidence to prove it? You know as well as I do that's crazy and besides do you really want to lose another supremacy war with Jake? I mean he's already proven that he can hand you your ass." He stiffened, making his body bigger and taller, daring Sam to lash out at him. "Well?" He held open his arms, baiting Sam to take the first strike. As much as Paul respected Sam as a leader, he would not stand idly by and allow him to make unproven accusations against the Cullens no matter what his own thoughts about them were.

"Just whose side are you on Paul?" Sam hissed bowing up even more. He gave Paul a hard shove causing him to lose his balance on the uneven forest floor. "Are you with this pack or Jake's?" There was fire in his tone, a fire that was wreathed in dangerous warning. It was a warning that the line between the packs was very clearly drawn no matter whether they had come together to fight for a single cause in the past.

"What difference does it make either way what you're getting at is wrong!" Paul's voice rose and Jarred could see the anger flash across Paul's expression as he moved forward to once again face a now irritated Sam. "You're the reason the pack split in the first place because you couldn't keep your feelings about the Cullens to yourself!"

"The Cullens are bloodsuckers Paul; Jake has turned them into a bunch of angels!" Sam growled his form shifting back into wolf. He circled Paul, snarling and growling—taunting Paul to do combat with him in order to settle this matter once and for all.

"Still doesn't give you a right to make false accusations without proof," Paul snarled his anger now beyond the boiling point. It had never taken much to anger him and his anger always brought about his wolf form no matter how much he tried to prevent it. Of course, he could shift forms at any time without provocation but when he was angry he always ended up in wolf form especially when it was another member of the pack that his anger was directed toward.

"Really, and who is going to stop me, Paul, you?!" Sam growled sinking his teeth into the front Paul's shoulder—a bite that was deep enough to instantly began to bleed.

"Paul has a point Sam!" Jared came from out of nowhere to shove Sam back and step between him and Paul. He turned then, his frosty gaze locking on Sam. "Back off Sam, just because you have Alpha status doesn't give you the right to harass the Cullens without reason!" It was at that moment that Jared's wolf form appeared snarling and growling viciously—all of his own anger now directed at Sam.

The lack of respect for Sam's authority only added to his anger at both Paul and now Jared. When his anger finally did snap, it was Jared who the backlash found first only because Jared was standing between him and Paul.

Sam's attack came without warning and with no chance for Jared to thwart it or try to defend against it. Pain lanced through his shoulder as Sam's fangs sunk deep into his flesh. He could feel the flesh and muscle ripping as Sam shook him violently before releasing his grip with a sudden violent motion and flinging his body through the air. There was a hollow thud as his body slammed with great force into one of the nearby trees. For the span of minutes the forest went once again silent—so much so that all that could be heard was the sound of the heavy breaths coming from Sam, Paul and Jared.

Paul snarled and without warning charged Sam. At that moment, he didn't care if Sam killed him, he wasn't going to just stand aside and let Sam turn on the Cullens when there was no proof that they had been the reason for the influx of newborns and the resulting killings in the area.

Sam's anger only grew and as it swelled he grew vicious, biting and tearing into Paul's flesh. Paul stood against Sam for as long as he could until blood loss and fatigue overwhelmed him. He collapsed- his strength weakening until he could no longer hold his wolven form. He managed to look up from his prone position to find Sam standing over him.

"Remember this the next time you want to question my authority," Sam hissed, obviously winded from the exertion. He gave Paul's face one solid back fist before disappearing into the forest…

The forest was overly quiet as Carlisle, Esme and Alice hunted for suitable prey. The silence was more than a bit unnerving. "Something isn't right," Esme muttered taking hold of Carlisle's hand. "The forest shouldn't be this quiet for even when its foliage is hidden in snow there is still sound."

Carlisle gave a nod, carefully taking in their surroundings and the heart beat of the forest. The taint of blood on the air—blood that was decidedly not of forest animal or human almost immediately caught his attention. He stood frozen, scanning the forest, taking in the faint smell of blood being carried on the breeze.

"Is something wrong?" Alice came over to where he stood. It was obvious by the way she was wiping her mouth that she had already managed to feed. She watched him, her expression a mixture of confusion and concern, "Carlisle?"

"There's blood on the air," He answered his gaze never actually focusing upon her as he was still surveying their immediate surroundings.

She nodded, taking a moment to also study the surrounding forest. After a few minutes, she crinkled her nose, "Blood yes…but I smell dog." She moved in a northerly direction from where they had been feeding. He couldn't argue with her for it had already been proven that Alice's nose was very sensitive to the smell of the wolven.

"Alice, please be careful," Esme warned as they followed Alice through the underbrush. "Carlisle, you don't think we're in danger do you?"

"No," He answered keeping a close watch on the surroundings as they moved through the forest, "Just be on alert."

"Carlisle," Alice's sing-song voice carried through the trees—so much so that if there were any hostiles in the area they would have had no problem hearing her call. They reached her location and she turned to him, "I told you I smelled dog!"

Esme let out a gasp as she surveyed the carnage. There lying in the underbrush within yards of each other were Paul and Jared, both ranking members of Sam's wolven pack. It was obvious that both were injured and by the scent of fresh blood, their injuries weren't more than an hour old and serious enough that neither of them acknowledged the sound of someone approaching.

As she approached Paul she realized his body was covered in a multitude of wounds she knew immediately were punctures inflicted by another wolf. She placed her hand against his neck to check his pulse as her mate had taught her and all of their children to do. "This isn't the work of newborns," She said carefully examining the still hemorrhaging wounds.

"Well that explains the scent of blood," Carlisle answered as he examined Jared. It was obvious that he had been slammed into the tree, he was now lying beneath, with quite a force as the entirety of one side of his body was badly bruised and there were some obvious cracks in his ribcage. His shoulder was torn open, both front and back, indicating some sort of struggle but what had actually taken place, Carlisle wasn't certain.

Jared shifted sluggishly as Carlisle examined him; flinching away as the pressure against the side of his head caused pain. He tried to rub his face only to find that his muscles would not cooperate. It was as if they were partially numbed – to the point of being weak and mostly unresponsive. He tried to force his eyes open in an effort to stop whatever was causing the pain and the unusual weakness of his muscles. The more he tried to open his eyes the more the fog of unconsciousness thickened, the numb sensation deepening even further, his muscles twitching slightly as his awareness flickered.

"Easy Jared, be still," Carlisle commanded his voice firm but calm. He examined the wound on Jared's head. If he didn't have a concussion, Carlisle would be surprised and the fact that the bruising there was significant and still spreading outward explained Jared's inability to regain consciousness. "Esme, how bad are Paul's wounds?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, Carlisle, and these punctures aren't shallow." She answered her concern obvious in the timbre of her voice. "These wounds were inflicted by another wolf."

"Whatever has happened, both Paul and Jared are too injured to remain here," Carlisle agreed lifting Jared into his arms. He moved him over to where Esme was kneeling next to Paul and laid him down so that he could examine Paul.

Paul flinched as Carlisle carefully examined the puncture wounds that littered his upper torso—all of them were deep enough to require much closer examination as well as possibly some internal sutures. He had lost enough blood that he was barely even conscious enough to realize that he was being examined. The area around his right eye was swollen and the bruising radiated down into his cheek and jaw.

"Just be still," Esme soothed as Paul stirred restlessly. His awareness flickered—returning enough that his body began to register the pain radiating from his wounds. She put her hand against his shoulder with enough pressure to at least prevent him from causing further injury. "Paul," She called, realizing that he was now aware just enough to notice her presence and also Carlisle's hands as he worked to assess the injuries. "Relax, no matter what Sam has told you, you're injured and you need aide. For now, you will have to trust us." She watched as Carlisle finished his exam and carefully helped Paul into a standing position.

"Support his weight, we need to get moving, the others will be expecting us soon." Carlisle commanded carefully taking Jared's limp form into his arms. Neither of the two wolves were light weight and he knew that the return trip would take longer than normal for with both Jared and Paul's wounds still actively bleeding, they would be unable to make the trip back to the house in the usual fashion.

"They aren't safe, and neither are we," Alice insisted her demeanor shifting from the usual calm to the nervous pacing that she was known for when there was danger nearby. "We need to be moving away from this area or the obvious dissention within the Uley pack is going to be the least of our problems." She massaged her temples in response to the sudden pain from one of her visions.

Carlisle gave a nod, "Alice help Esme with Paul, we need to get them back to the house so that I can further examine and treat their wounds. We'll figure out what happened once they are treated and have gained some strength."

Alice crinkled her nose at just the idea of having other members of the pack in the house but she gave a nod and did as Carlisle asked without any real argument…

"Edward," Jake called softly catching my attention, "Can I talk to you?" He moved over to where I was standing on the second floor veranda overlooking the yard. It was obvious that his wounds were healed enough for him to be mobile again but that the painful stiffness had not gone away completely.

I nodded giving him a quick visual examination as he moved to stand next to me. "What's up Jake?" It was apparent as his own gaze focused first on me and then the trees that bordered the yard that something more than just friendly chatter was on his mind.

"So, what exactly happened after, I mean I overheard talk about Seth and Jasper but…" His hesitation surprised me as if he was either afraid to ask or just afraid to know the details.

"Ullysses happened Jake, we were overwhelmed by newborns that were created by Ullysses," I answered not trying to be sarcastic but not thinking about how I had answered his question until after the fact. "Jasper was bitten by one of the newborns and we nearly lost him. Their venom is poisonous and if it hadn't been for Theron and a friend of his, well…"I paused not really wanting to relive the past four days for each minute of them had been similar to living in hell.

Jake let out a heavy breath, his emotions and his thoughts showing in his expression. He shook his head, "Ullysses…"he muttered as the events that led to his own injuries replayed in his mind. "Look Edward, I…"

"Still have no idea as to who Ullysses is or what his motive is for creating a bunch of rogue newborns." I glanced down at my watch realizing that Carlisle, Esme and Alice had been gone longer than they usually were when on a feeding trip. I turned to him, realizing then that he had started to say something and I had unintentionally interrupted him. "What?"

"Owe you an apology," For the briefest of moments he hung his head in regret. It had been wrong of him to falsely accuse my family of creating those newborns but under the circumstances, I could in a way understand. Jake was alpha to a pack of wolven and the treaty was part of his ancestry. It was something that he, as a wolf of the Quileute tribe had to continue to uphold no matter the circumstances.

I shrugged, "You reacted to the circumstances and what you saw as a breach of the treaty, you did what you had to do." As much as my earlier confrontation with Jake had aggravated my temper toward him, I had no reason to hold a grudge. After all, he had in the past proven where his loyalties were and the treaty was only in the background. It did not by any means control Jake's actions or taint his own personal beliefs.

"Edward, you have every reason to hate me," He insisted turning to put his back against the railing of the veranda. "I mean the stuff I said to you…" He shifted his weight leaning against the railing. "I was injured and maybe I wasn't thinking or…"

"Jake, don't," I shook my head letting my gaze move to focus on him. "Shit happens and then you fall in it." The comment at least garnered a half-hearted smile from him even if it didn't seem to ease the demon of guilt that was eating merrily away at his conscience.

"Guess I'm swimming in it then," He muttered more to himself than aloud. "Ness and Bell weren't injured, I mean, they are…"

"Both of them are safe," I answered realizing then that he probably hadn't seen Ness at all. Bella had been in to check on him several times during the time he was injured but apparently he had not been coherent enough to remember her presence. "No one is safe with those newborns out there; their bite can be deadly even to you and the wolves. Until we figure out who Ullysses is and…"

"Thanks for saving my ass out there," He turned then to focus on me. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, well…"He shook his head, "I was as good as dead." His voice broke and he turned to sniff the surrounding air.

"No problem," I answered accepting the gratitude without argument. "Alice deserves most of the credit. She's the one that sent me out there to look for you." We both turned, as the scent wafting through the chill laden air strengthened, to find Lucien just entering the veranda.

He stopped short, his expression one of surprise, as he found Jake and I in conversation. It was obvious that his intention was not to interrupt and he wasn't expecting just his presence to do so.

"Lucien," I gave him a nod in greeting. I put my hand on Jake's shoulder briefly to assure him that Lucien's presence was no danger to him.

"Theron asked for your assistance, Edward," Lucien revealed his gaze focusing then on Jake. "Don't worry I'm harmless, unless of course you piss me off then I can't be responsible for the results."

"Where is he?" I questioned beginning to move toward the entrance into the house. I could feel that Lucien wished to speak to Jake and as an elder of the wolven his presence and his experience would be a benefit to Jake and the other wolves as well.

"Last time I saw him he was in your father's study," Lucien revealed his expression thoughtful. "He may have ventured back to the library." I gave a nod and quietly slipped inside leaving the two wolves to converse alone.

Lucien leaned casually against the railing, looking out at the yard. He could feel the uncomfortable feeling emanating from the younger wolf. "I'm glad to see you healing so swiftly. It was a surprise to me that any of the wolven would be within a hundred miles of this place. To find you here made me realize that unity can still be forged and in this case found between our kind and the Vampires."

Jake's gaze came to focus on him then, his expression one that was tainted with sudden curiosity. "Actually, I owe a debt of gratitude to the Cullens'."

"It makes me proud to see one of the wolven hold to what they truly believe and not what some preset law dictates. It must be difficult to be separated from the main pack though," Lucien admitted ruefully.

Jake shook his head, "I'm supposed to be the actual alpha. I've always done what I felt was right even when circumstances forced me to defend my beliefs and lose friends. Sam wanted to kill Bella even before Nessie's birth which went against everything we were ever taught. Bella and I were close as friends and Sam tried to force even my hand. I stood against him and later Seth and Leah joined me. We fought against our own wolven brothers and in the end, what stopped them was the fact that I had imprinted upon Nessie. Sam knew that to harm Nessie and ultimately the Cullens was to war with me."

"The Quileute tribe has a long history that is entwined with the wolven. Jake, your family, and the Quileute tribes are a direct link to my own genealogical line and more or less the only link that…" Lucien's statement was cut short as the sound of sharp whistling from the tree line and the emergence of the wayward Cullens caught both his and Jake's attention. At that moment, other wolven scents wafted through the air and it was then that they both noticed Carlisle and the others helping or carrying two other young wolves toward the house.

"Do you know them?" Lucien questioned noticing without any physical contact that Jake's muscles had suddenly gone rigid with concern. He watched as the younger wolf's gaze settled upon the group now moving toward the house. It was obvious that there were mixed emotions –all of which were radiating off of the younger wolf like heat from the sun. "Jake?"

"What the hell," Jake hissed realizing who the two injured persons were before they even reached the center of the yard. His gaze turned briefly to focus on Lucien, his expression one of confusion mixed with anger and deep concern. "Paul and Jared—members of the Uley pack—Sam's pack…but…"

Lucien gave a nod putting his hand on Jake's shoulder, "All things in time," He gently pulled him back. Jake had much to learn about being an Alpha and one very important lesson that he needed to learn at this moment was patience. It was most important in the quest for knowledge even when the situation seemed to be spiraling out of control. "Calm control is a valuable tool for an alpha for only with it will you be able to decipher the mystery and gain the knowledge you're seeking."

"Yeah," Jake took a deep breath making a valiant effort to rein in his emotions and the anger that had welled up at the sight of Paul and Jared. There was no love lost between the now split packs even though he and Sam made a noble effort to keep their own confrontations to a bare minimum.

"It would seem that Carlisle would not have brought them here without good reason," Lucien added his hand still firm against Jake's shoulder. "Learn the story before you jump to conclusions, remember calm control. Their presence is no reason to burn bridges, even ones that may have already been burned in the past."

Jake gave a nod, his gaze still intently focused on the group as they reached the porch. It was plainly obvious that both Paul and Jared were badly injured and he didn't have to be down on the ground level, to know that their wounds were not made by any of the newborn hoards that had recently been wreaking havoc on the surrounding lands. _But who—and if it was Sam that had injured them then why?_ The more he watched and the more he studied Paul and Jared the more the anger boiled up inside. The reason for his sudden anger, he wasn't sure but it was there just the same. He knew that if he left the veranda now that he would end up doing exactly what Lucien had warned against—and he would end up regretting the consequences later.

"Jake," Lucien put himself between Jake and the scene beyond. "Let me go find out what is going on." He insisted firmly gripping Jake's shoulder in an effort to break his mental daze enough for him to respond. "Stay here; I'll come back as soon as I know something, okay?"

Jake focused on the elder wolven briefly, his mind swirling with so much emotion and confusion that just processing an answer was a struggle. "This doesn't make sense…I…" He rubbed the back of his neck in obvious frustration as the situation had turned into one giant logic problem in his mind—a logic problem of which their was more than one answer and all of them were eluding him.

"Jake," Lucien shook his head, "Not all the answers are going to be so easy to determine," He insisted firmly, "Frustration is not going to solve the mysteries, it will merely make the current situation much worse." He gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, "Stay here, I'll be back." He waited until he knew Jake had agreed to his terms before he let himself back into the house, leaving the younger wolf struggling through a mental sand trap of concerns and questions that had no viable answers as of yet.

It was apparent as he made his way down the staircase that this young alpha and his pack were in dire need of guidance by one, such as himself, who had long decades of experience as the leader of a wolven clan that was five times the size of both the Quileute packs combined. He let out a sigh of frustration and walked into the area that for the moment was serving as triage.


	7. Surreal Reality

_Surreal Reality_

_(Lucien's POV)_

Under the best of circumstances, the lair-home of a vampire smelled of, well vampire but today it smelled strongest of blood, desperation and fear as I entered the room. Mixed with that concoction was the scent of waylaid anger as I could hear the sharp, short conversations, not least the disagreement of whether or not the two young wolves belonged there. Of the two, one was totally unconscious and the other seemed to drift in and out, at one moment totally unaware of what was taking place around him and in the next aware enough to make assessment of his wounds difficult as he seemed quite agitated at just being in the Cullens' home.

"Easy Paul thrashing around is only going to cause you to hemorrhage." I heard Carlisle's soothing tone and saw the young wolf grow even more uneasy as Carlisle worked to try and staunch the blood oozing from multiple wounds. The glare in Paul's eyes making it well known that he preferred to be anywhere but where he was.

"That fucking hurts le-Carlisle." Paul's tone was harsh but underneath I could hear the fear. A fear of being totally incapacitated and at the hands of something he was always taught to hate and destroy.

Carlisle did his best to calm Paul's thrashing. It was only when the thrashing stopped suddenly that he noticed the hand on Paul's shoulder, "Thank you Jasper though you need to rest and regain your strength as well." He gave his son a gentle smile in gratitude. He worked quickly finally getting the constant hemorrhaging under control. He dressed the now sutured wounds, took care of any other injuries, and gave Paul something to ease his pain before moving on to the other.

The tension seemed to triple as the weight of concern for the second young wolf's injuries only grew as Carlisle examined him. He was still unconscious and by the looks of the swollen contusion on one side of his head and face, he would remain that way for some time.

"Is there something I can do to help?" I asked noticing the concern that rippled across his face like waves on a pond after a stone had been thrown. My knowledge of my own clan and those ascended from it gave me confidence that any help I provided could be the lifeline for these young wolves.

Carlisle smiled, "Not much can be done for now. Jared's unconscious and I'm afraid there may be hemorrhaging in his brain." His voice was soft and the concern doubled, "He has definitely suffered a concussion."

I moved over and placed my hand on the wolf's forehead, closing my eyes and letting my link to my inner self begin to probe. "There's a great deal of swelling but I don't think the damage is life-threatening." I paused as a howl from outside followed by deep throated growling caught my attention. I knew the sound had emanated from Jake and it was indicative of confrontation between two alpha males of rival packs, one of which was very possibly responsible for the injuries.

"I believe you may have to prevent further confrontation. Go deal with the problem Lucien. I'll handle things here." Carlisle gave a nod in the direction of the racket coming from the yard. I saw him motion toward Emmett and Edward, who had entered sometime during the conversation, to accompany me.

"Where are they Jake?" The one spoke, his gaze stony. There was obvious anger boiling over in his tone. Jake returned the other's glare as Sam stood below him in the yard. I was thankful that neither of the two had phased. Jake's trembling only increased with the presence of the two Vampires and myself who now stood behind him.

"They're getting the medical attention they need. Afraid that they might rat on you about their injuries, are you Sam?" Jake spat coldly as Sam's stance became more formidable. He growled from deep in his throat and his muscles tensed in anticipation of what would culminate in an attack upon Jake who now stood on the bottom step of the veranda.

"They shouldn't have crossed me," Sam responded his manner cold and calculating. "How I choose to reprimand members of my pack is none of your damn business Jake." It was apparent that the rivalry between Jake and Sam had only been strengthened with the new crop of newborns scouring and tainting lands that had once been sacred to the tribes of the Quileute.

I joined Jake on the bottom step, my own growl silencing the argument before it could escalate into a full blown fight, "ENOUGH! You will treat the true alpha male of this territory with due respect and unless you've come to make amends with your injured pack mates then I'd suggest you take your leave." I advanced putting myself between Jake and Sam, knowing full well that if Sam wanted a fight that I would not hesitate, nor would I have a problem with putting him in his proper place.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sam asked his voice failing to hide the mixture of anger, fear and amazement as he studied me. He was wolven and he didn't need a full explanation to know that I was also wolven with many more years of experience as an alpha than he.

I glared at the younger, rival alpha, "I am one that won't tolerate you coming onto another's land only to be rude and inconsiderate toward them when they are attempting to provide aide to others of your kind." I answered the hair on my neck bristling as others of Sam's pack came into view.

"Just state your piece Sam and get lost before you piss off the wrong member of the wolven along with Carlisle," Edward ordered his own glare, steely and firm as it came to focus on him.

"Stay out of this bloodsucker! It's your wife and that thing you call a daughter's fault that this land is now tainted with newborns." Sam growled taking a step forward in an effort to intentionally provoke a fight between himself and either myself or Jake. As much as I doubted that Edward or Emmett would indulge Sam's need for a battle, I could not be certain and therefore made sure to keep my own presence between Sam and Carlisle's boys.

"Sad dude, very sad," Emmett muttered shaking his head, "You can't even start an argument with the correct information." He threw up his hands as if to dare Sam into a fight. I had only known Carlisle's boys a few hours but I had enough knowledge to know that Emmett was well capable of defending himself against Sam and if they were to actually fight, it would be far from a one-sided confrontation.

Sam lunged, without warning, at Emmett and he promptly found out just how honed my reflexes were. I managed to catch him in mid lunge and with Jake's help, his attack was thwarted.

"Don't antagonize him Emmett. He's just jealous." Jake warned grinning coldly in response to Sam's anger.

"You a vampire lover now Jake?" Sam snarled turning his anger out on Jake who merely laughed in his face. It was more than I'd hoped for actually considering what was said earlier and what I'd learn of the imprint on Nessie and the relationship between Jake and Bella.

"You know if he was one of us, he'd be a heart-stopper with the ladies, which is something you ain't got and never will have Sam." Emmett added grinning, his confidence in his ability defend himself against Sam strengthening with each passing moment.

"Emmett, he's not worth the time," Edward shook his head in warning, his expression one of obvious disapproval of his brother's goading of Sam's already sparking temper.

"Enough with the games!" By now Sam was beyond angry, in fact he was fuming and I knew that if he chose to fight, he would be a formidable opponent, true alpha or not. "Jared and Paul, I want them out here now! Don't make me use force." He grinned, "You can't even keep your pack healthy, Jake, so don't think you can stop me." The fact that he phased was no surprise as his temper had erupted to the point that he was unable to stop his wolven form from appearing.

"Bad doggie no bone," The voice preceded the presence and I looked over my shoulder briefly to find a wolven female standing just a step above where Edward and Emmett were standing. It was obvious by her stance that she was a ranking member of Jake's pack and one that secretly hid a violent temper of her own. "Just what the hell did Paul and Jared do to you anyway Sam? Or did you just lose what was left of your marbles?"

"None of your damn business, traitor," Sam growled his gaze seeming to slice right through her before their gazes locked, "Sleeping with these bloodsuckers, are you Leah? I always knew you weren't all you claimed to be."

"Shut up Sam," Surprisingly, it was Edward who, without hesitation, came to Leah's defense. "Don't pick a fight you can't win, and besides what do you care what side Jake's pack chooses to take, you aren't the alpha," He motioned toward Jake, "He is."

"Careful Sam," Leah hissed moving so that she had a clear path if he continued to berate her. "I have no problems going to Billy and laying all your shit bare. I'm sure he would be none to happy to find out that you tried to kill Paul and Jared because you can't control your own temper."

"You wouldn't dare," He glared at her, his gaze growing colder and his muscles tensing as his anger grew into something that bordered on feral rage. "Jake, bring me Paul and Jared now!"

"Paul and Jared aren't going anywhere, Sam," Jake reminded his voice never rising above normal pitch. He was doing a decent job of keeping his own temper in check even though Sam continued to push him in an attempt to spark a fight.

Sam moved closer to Jake and his temper seemed to suddenly quell or he decided to play another card, "Give me Paul and Jared and I'll put a halt to the assault on your supposed family Jake. Otherwise, I won't be responsible for what the rest of the pack and the Quileute or the Quinault do to you and these damn bloodsuckers." His voice was low which told me he was attempting to trump Jake by threatening to endanger the protected status of Nessie and Bella.

Jake shook his head, "Sam, stop with the poker game, you were never an ace. Might I remind you that you are playing with the big dogs and you're going to end up peeing like a puppy. Stop trying to take charge of a situation you know nothing about. Being that you're in no position to negotiate, you look like a complete fool."

Before Sam could react I stepped between them, "Don't involve innocent blood." That was one sure fire way to aggravate my already smoldering temper. "Go before you try what is left of my patience with you." I pointed toward the tree line, "Remember you only get one chance," I growled low in my throat a warning to all within hearing distance.

Sam backed up, "Have it your way Jake it's their blood," He pointed toward Bella and Nessie who'd come out most likely innocently looking for Edward, "On your hands and on his." He finished pointing toward me. He turned and phased howling for his pack to follow him. We watched them disappear into the trees and it was obvious that Sam would be licking his wounds for days over the loss of two of the ranking members of his pack.

"Well, I never said he was the brightest crayon in the box." Jake muttered turning then to smile at Edward. Both he and Emmett merely laughed in response.

"This isn't over," I reminded the tone of my voice immediately halting the meager celebration. "He'll be back and he's just arrogant enough to be trouble." I turned then to Jake. "You're going to have a battle on your hands. Let's hope Theron is right about the origin of those newborns or else there's going to be more than just Ulysses and his hoards hunting you, your pack, and the Cullens."


	8. Faces

_Faces_

_(Carlisle's POV)_

"Nessie have you seen Jake?" Edward called coming into the library where she had been happily helping me to straighten and reorder the shelves.

Nessie shook her head and giggled, "Nope been helping grandpa. I can help you look for him." She turned then to me as if to ask permission before giving me her own patented innocent smile.

I shooed her toward her father, "Go help your daddy. You can come back later and we'll finish this okay?" She giggled, embracing me briefly before going over and taking Edward's hand.

"Jake," Nessie muttered beginning to drag her father through the rest of the house.

Edward stopped her by the door, "See if he's on the veranda, but don't go any further." The thought of his little girl being outside, even on the veranda, alone was enough to worry him.

"Okay daddy, you try the kitchen, maybe he's with grandma and mom." She watched him enter the kitchen before stepping out onto the veranda and closing the door.

"Jake!" Nessie called moving to the edge of the veranda and looking down. She smiled at the person on the ground, "Jake, daddy's looking for you." She stepped down to the bottom step and peered over the railing, "Jake did you hear me? Daddy's looking for …" Her sentence was stopped. A cold hand came over her mouth, gently pulled her from the steps to a position across the yard and into the tree line where its border was closest to the house…

"How are your patients doing?" Theron asked sensing my concern. I sat down opposite of them and shook my head.

"I wish I could say better but if I did I'd be lying. I've never seen this kind of damage to a wolf before." I rubbed my forehead trying to think of something that might aide in the healing processes of the younger wolves. "Paul and Jared were both badly injured."

"Don't worry Carlisle; the healing will come in time. How long ago was your battle with the newborns?" Lucien asked. I watched as he shifted himself on the couch. I knew he was weighing the possibility of another attack in the near future.

"There is no doubt that another attack will come, it's only a matter of time. Ulysses has never lacked determination or cunning when it comes to planning his next move," Theron admitted his gaze coming to focus on me. "We must discover the reason for Ulysses to be hunting you and your family before he destroys these lands and their people."

"It's been at least three weeks since the first attack. There have only been two other confrontations prior to the first attack made by Ulysses' newborns. One of those wasn't exactly a fight but more like a heated discussion." I shook my head, my mind racing to find a reason for Ulysses to want revenge upon me or my family

"Tell us about the previous confrontations and be as thorough as possible. Clues can be hidden within the most random of occurrences." Theron insisted his demeanor calm but concerned.

So I explained to them the last two confrontations, doing as Theron had asked and putting in all of the details, even those that I was uncomfortable revealing to them. I could understand, once I finished the tale for the most part, why Edward had such difficulty when reminded of what had taken place in the not so distant past.

_The very last time had to do with Nessie. The Volturi were told that we had spawned an immortal child. The only way to prevent them from taking her life was to present evidence and witnesses to prove otherwise. Alice and Jasper managed to locate another hybrid like Nessie. Once he gave his story, the Volturi had no recourse but to back down. Aro warned that they would be watching her and that it was in our best interest to avoid trouble in the future. _

_ The first confrontation occurred while Bella was human. We had invited Bella to join us for a game of baseball. Three nomadic vampires interrupted our game. They seemed to be looking for trouble and all would have been thwarted but James, who claimed to be a tracker, caught Bella's scent. It was enough to provoke him and he began to hunt her. In the end, we had to destroy him._

_After that his mate, Victoria, along with the other, Laurent, continued to stalk Bella. Laurent was killed by the wolves. Victoria continued the pursuit of both Edward and Bella in retaliation for the death of her mate. She created an army of newborns that she used to try and turn the Volturi upon us. Long story short we fought them with the aide of the wolven, and, in the end, Edward destroyed her._

I sighed heavily, not sure how the information about the previous attacks would be of any help in solving the mystery of Ulysses since they had nothing to do with this new crop of newborns or the recent attacks that had been plaguing our lands. "It just doesn't make any sense. There's no connection there."

Theron didn't respond, his gaze seeming distant as his mind processed what I had told him of our recent past. It was obvious that he had been deep in thought when his gaze finally settled once more on me. "Unusual but…"

He never finished his comment as the blood curdling scream of a child shattered what had been a tense but calm silence.

"Nessie!" I heard Bella's voice call over the top of what I realized, a moment later, was a triad of footsteps as she, along with Edward, Esme and Jake all darted through the living room toward the veranda…

When I reached the veranda, Nessie was already in Jake's arms and it was apparent that he had, at some point just before I arrived, been shifted for his shirt was missing. Bella was huddled around him her hands upon her daughter's back. Nessie was shivering and tears were streaming down her face even though she was now safe in Jake's arms.

"Carlisle," Esme called to me and as I moved down the steps to ground level I noticed part of what had terrified Nessie. There, lying on the ground, limbs sprawled over the last three steps was a stranger but one whose features were very familiar. "He's dead." She moved her hand away from the man's neck, revealing a series of bite wounds, severe enough that his entire throat was nearly non-existent. There was no blood which immediately told me that he had been drained and the wounds had been inflicted by a Vampire.

"There was someone here," Bella insisted turning her concerned gaze first upon Edward and then myself. "She has hand marks on her cheek and her wrists."

"Quileute, he's from the reservation," Jake muttered, studying the man's features, his tempered voice hiding the rage that was boiling up inside for the sake of Nessie. She was still shivering as if she had come in contact with a demon from the depths of hell itself.

I nodded, stepping aside as Theron moved to examine the body. There were several minutes filled with a silence so profound that not even the forest made a sound. "Ulysses," he hissed carefully examining the bite wounds and then leaning down to sniff the marks at the base of the man's skull. "This was meant to send a message. The kill was made intentionally." He stood then, turning to focus upon Jake, "We must learn what has frightened her so, for within that tale will be the message that Ulysses intended to send."

"What about the body? It can't remain here," Edward insisted obviously concerned about the amount of attention it would bring should this get back to the authorities or worse the Volturi. "If it's found, his death will be blamed upon us."

"It will need to be disposed of and soon," Theron agreed his brow furrowed in obvious concentration as he mulled over the events in his mind and began figuring out a way to make the body disappear.

Jake handed Nessie to Bella, "I'll find one or two of the others and we'll take care of the body."

Bella gave a nod and took her daughter into her arms. "Don't worry, you're safe now." She held Nessie tight in an effort to calm her tears and watched as Jake moved toward the door leading off the veranda.

Edward shook his head, "You sure about that? If Sam smells your scent he's going to assume you brought him here for us to feed."

"As long as the body isn't found on these lands or those of the Quileute, there's not a damn thing Sam can say," Jake reminded disappearing into the house. A few minutes later, he reappeared with Quil, Embry and Leah.

"Don't worry Carlisle we'll take care of this. There will be no trace as long as no one here puts their scent on the body. Sam's been the cause of enough trouble for one day." Leah motioned to Quil and Embry who, without hesitation, picked up the body.

I gave a nod of gratitude, "Thank you. Be careful that Sam does not catch you for he is not one to be forgiving. There is no reason for further injury or hurt feelings." I smiled. Leah's feelings toward my family may still be mixed but it was comforting to know that she could also compromise in situations where the outcome otherwise would merely cause more harm than good for both sides.


	9. Tirade

_Tirade_

Sam growled lowly as he knocked on Billy's front door. He was not surprised when it took Billy a few minutes to answer it for it wasn't like Billy to come to the door immediately. The door opened and a moment of surprise crossed Billy's expression as his gaze locked upon Sam. "Sam it's good to see you. What can I do for you?" he asked sensing the wolf's agitation.

"We need to talk Billy and I know Jacob's still at the leech's house." Sam spat as Billy motioned him into the living room.

Billy remained silent as Sam explained the confrontation between his pack and the Cullens even mentioning to Billy how Jake along with an unknown wolf had intervened. "Are you sure Jake wasn't trying to get you to cool down before you talked to Paul and Jared?"

"How do you know about Paul and Jared?" Sam questioned his voice rising slightly. There was no way that Billy would have known what had happened to Paul and Jared, no one not even Sam had told him those details.

"Jake called and asked that I tell their parents they'd be staying with him for a while. Sam what's really going on? Jake didn't sound angry but really concerned." Billy watched carefully gauging Sam's reactions. It wouldn't do any good for Sam to loose control with him this close and in a wheelchair.

Sam seemed to think on these things quietly before letting out a long sigh, "I don't know who that wolf is but it's none of his or Jake's business how I deal with or discipline my own pack." He finally muttered his tone cold, "I'm telling you Billy, Bella and her child are a threat that needs to be dealt with. They're causing deaths on Quileute lands."

Billy laughed, "I doubt that, I think you are, once again, overreacting." His gaze locked upon Sam. "I will agree that there have been a rash of unexplained deaths of late but there is no evidence to prove that the Cullens have had anything to do with those deaths." He moved his chair then to confront Sam. "What happened to Paul and Jared, Sam, and don't lie to me because I will find out the truth."

"Paul and Jared were disciplined for disobeying me," Sam answered his stance shifting in an effort to make himself look larger. It was a tactic of intimidation that he should have known would not work with Billy. "I disciplined them and I left them there, what happened after that I don't know."

"Sam, why did you discipline Paul and Jared?" The tone of Billy's voice said that he wanted answers and that lying to him would be a bad idea, "If there is one thing that I have not taught you, it's how to control your temper." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer to his question.

"They refused a direct order to investigate the Cullens for these deaths that have been occurring throughout our lands." Sam answered his gaze never faltering even though it was obvious that Billy was less than amused with his answer. "I am the alpha and they have no business refusing my command."

"You won't continue to be the Alpha, Sam if you do not learn to control your temper." Billy's gaze was fierce and in that moment Sam's insides went cold as if he'd been dipped in ice laden water. "There is no evidence that links the Cullens to these deaths am I correct?"

"That's not the point! The Cullens are bloodsuckers and these deaths started after that kid was born to them. That should be evidence enough!" Sam hissed his temper flaring. He balled his fists, the consequences of striking Billy or losing his temper here not even registering past his current boiling rage.

"The point is, the Cullens have been Vampire for much longer than you have existed," Billy's voice lowered. He knew Sam was on the verge of snapping but he had tested his patience almost to the limit. He moved his wheelchair in close, his gaze dark, his expression one of carefully diffused temper. "The fact that they are such has no bearing on whether they are responsible for the recent killings and without hard proof it is you who look like a fool."

"No!" Sam's voice echoed along the walls of Billy's home. His rage boiled over, hissing to the surface as he pulled back his fist. "You are blind just like Jake. You don't see those bloodsuckers and that child for what they really are—ungrateful murderers."

Billy stood his ground. He was unafraid of others anger and Sam was no exception. Sam was young and even though he was wolven, he could still be taken down a notch or two. This confrontation merely gave Billy a good reason to do what had needed to be done for several years now and that was show Sam when to pick his battles and when to back down.

"I would suggest you lower your hand unless you are prepared for the consequences of striking me." Billy's voice held in it formidable power, despite his obvious disadvantages, "You will bring shame to your family, shame to your pack, and all will suffer the consequences along with you." Billy's tone was no longer that of an old man but one of strength, authority and command, all of which were the reasons he was head of the tribal council, and Chief of the Quileute reservation.

Sam's muscles tensed and his arm began to quiver as his anger continued to boil forth. "You are nothing but a blind fool to think that the Cullens are merely innocent bystanders who have no connection to the recent killings." His fist tightened, the knuckles turning white with rage. "You fool!"

"Fools are those who forget to think before they act," Billy reminded his gaze never flinching. Even though it was locked upon Sam, his peripheral vision was strong enough to be aware of Sam's fist. In reality, he was goading Sam for it was time that Sam learned a valuable lesson about where his place was not only within the wolven but also within the Quileute. "Your actions are foolish; careless and without proper thought and if you strike me you will be punished for your actions, for it is far past time that you learned that each and every action has consequences."

Sam's fist tightened further and Billy knew what was about to happen, even before Sam's fist moved in the arc of a punching motion that was aimed squarely at Billy's jaw. Long years confined to a wheelchair, had not depleted Billy's upper body strength nor had it affected his reflexes for he too was of the wolven bloodline and the Quileute were well known for their fighting prowess.

"It is you who are the fool," Billy's hand caught Sam's fist long before it could reach its intended target. Before Sam could react, there was a sharp pain that pulsed up his arm followed almost immediately by a soggy sounding pop. The pain was enough to override the boiling rage and he staggered back several paces, his breath ragged. He clutched his arm and glared at Billy, his gaze now hazy with both sulking hatred and pain. "Are you finished with your tirade?"

Sam nodded but didn't respond to the question, his hatred for Billy and everything he stood for was, at this moment, to close to the surface to ignore. "I've got to go to have this checked." Sam muttered his anger still evident.

"No problem. Have a seat and don't move." Billy ordered pushing his wheelchair into the kitchen. He returned to the living room, phone in hand, and already dialing a familiar number.

"No! I refuse to have any contact with those bloodsuckers!" Sam insisted glaring at Billy, his anger beginning to boil once more.

Billy raised an eyebrow in his direction. He placed his hand over the receiver briefly, "I am in no mood to negotiate and you have lost that privilege, at least for now. You will do as I command, Sam, and you will do it without complaint."

_(Theron's POV)_

Nessie cuddled into Bella keeping her face hidden from everyone. "Momma I hurt," She said so quietly that it almost didn't register that she'd spoken at all.

I smiled as Carlisle persuaded Nessie to face him so he could look at her bruises, "No real damage. I'll give you something to help with the discomfort. Can you describe what happened to you, Nessie?" He asked pressing the child for an answer.

Nessie looked at her grandfather, then her gaze shifted to me and I could see that she was nervous, "I went outside to find Jake. I saw that body on the ground and I thought Jake was looking for something. I stepped down onto the steps and someone grabbed me. She held her hand over my mouth and took me into the woods."

"She who?" Bella questioned her expression turning concerned. Her color paled slightly and it was obvious that the revelation had worried her immensely.

"Bella," I soothed trying to prevent her concern from deterring Nessie. "It's obvious that she wasn't seriously injured and she wasn't taken permanently. Let's focus on finding out what she was told."

Bella gave a nod and turned then to her daughter. She took her hands in her own and their gazes met, "Sweetheart, what did she say to you, do you remember? Can you tell me and the others?"

Nessie nodded pausing to remember exactly what was said, "She said her name was Cereneia. She had a message for you from someone named Ulysses. He wants…" She stopped, her lips trembling and tears starting to streak down her face.

"What does he want?" Edward questioned his expression laced with pent back anger at just the thought of his daughter being the messenger for some ingrate like Ulysses.  
"There's nothing to be scared of Nessie, Ulysses will regret ever messing with you," Jake added reaching over to gently wipe away her tears.

"She said that Ulysses says the time is coming, that daddy and mommy will pay for their wrongs upon him. Mom and I will die and daddy will watch before he dies too," She sniffled, catching her breath before continuing, "If Theron and his friend try to stop him that they will die too. Then she slapped me across the face because I screamed at her." She buried her face once more into Bella's chest and cuddled even closer.

Edward growled low trying not to startle his already upset daughter, "What did we do to him that would warrant a threat like that against my wife and daughter?" He spit out the words, his tone cold and stern. His eyes narrowed – a silent sign of his slowly fraying temper.

I held up my hand, "Take a deep breath, hold your temper and answer me one question," I looked to both Edward and Bella, "Tell me what Victoria looked like? What color was her hair and how did she act before and after she lost her mate?"

"Tall, red-headed with sharp features," Bella answered before her mate could find his calmer side. She shifted as Nessie turned herself sideways in her mother's lap.

"She was a bitch before she lost James, and she was even bitchier afterward," Edward muttered not sure if that was the answer I wanted but not seeming to care.

I nodded my forehead furrowed in concentrated thought, "Did she have any distinguishing marks on her at all. Was there a scar or mole on her face?" I asked pointing to the places where those might be located.

Bella thought about it only briefly, "I do remember seeing a scar on her arm and a mole on her cheek. I think the best way to describe her is she had a cat like quality about her. She was always able to stalk me while avoiding all others."

"Ulysses' sister," I muttered realizing the connection almost immediately. "Ulysses is hunting you because you destroyed his sister." I paused, my mind racing as pieces of the puzzle began falling into place, but even with the knowledge that the Cullen's had destroyed Ulysses' sister unknowingly there was still a part of the puzzle that was missing.

"This is nothing more than a sick, twisted plot to get revenge?" Bella's question was filled with a chorus of emotions, all of which were laced with fear. She turned her gaze on Carlisle and as she did so I noticed a solitary tear slip down her cheek.

Carlisle put his hand on Bella's shoulder in an effort to comfort her in front of his granddaughter. "Partially yes but I believe there is more to it than just revenge. Ulysses seems to be after something far greater than just revenge for his sister's death." He sighed heavily, obviously wishing he had a better answer to give her but trying to maintain hope that one would be found. "We will figure it out and whatever it is we will fight it. We have overcome too much to just give up hope now."

"And contrary to what Ulysses wants or believes, Lucien and I will stand with you. This will not be the first time that a threat has been made upon our lives by a rogue with an ego fueled attitude. Besides, you will require my aide if you plan on defeating Ulysses for his bite and the bite of all his spawn will carry the same poison within their saliva as Darrak."

"There is just so much working against us right now, it's…" Bella's voice hitched and she fought to keep more tears from escaping onto her cheeks. Her gaze swept the room as Edward moved to put his arms around her and Nessie, pulling them both close in an effort to truly comfort his family.

"Don't worry Bells," Jake insisted, "Think of Ulysses as a kid who just needs a good whipping." He ruffled Nessie's hair and gave Bella his patented smile. Leave it to Jake to find confidence and humor even in the worst situations.

"Jake has a point," Lucien admitted. It was the first words he'd spoken since this discussion had begun. "Whatever Ulysses throws at us, we'll handle it. There's nothing he can do that Theron and I haven't already seen or been subjected to long before now. As long as you guys are willing to accept the guidance and help of a couple of elders then there should be no problems dealing with Ulysses."

"Your assistance will be greatly appreciated," Carlisle answered his tone warning everyone that there was to be no objections. "The danger posed by Ulysses is much greater than the danger we've faced in the past with the Volturi and the possibility exists that even they will become involved in this before it is over." He was about to continue when the phone rang. We all listened as it was answered on the third ring by someone in the kitchen.

"Carlisle, dear, you have a phone call," Esme's voice rang through the corridor into the living room.

"I'll take it in here," Carlisle moved to retrieve the cordless phone from its cradle upon the mantle. There were several long minutes of silence and I could see the concern appear upon his expression and I knew it pertained to the conversation that was occurring on the phone.

The conversation continued for what seemed like over an hour before there was mention of a meeting in half an hour just minutes before Carlisle ended the call and put the phone back on its cradle.

"Who was it?" Edward questioned the concern radiating from Carlisle beginning to bother him. Their gazes met as Carlisle turned to face us.

"Billy," he answered his tone somber, "He has asked that we meet him at his home in half an hour," His gaze scanned the room once before focusing briefly upon Jake and then upon the bunks where the injured wolves, Paul and Jared, now slept. His concern was plainly obvious in the stale silence brought about from a mere phone call.


	10. Verdict

_Verdict_

"Dad," Jake called motioning everyone into the foyer of Billy's home. Jackets were removed and hung upon the coat rack just inside the door so that they could dry from a downpour provided by a sudden thunderstorm. The tension within the home was palpable even though the reason for Billy's phone call was still mostly unknown.

"In the living room," Billy's voice came after a few minutes and beneath it was the sound of low snarling—a sound that Jake recognized almost immediately.

"Sam," Jake hissed his muscles instantly tightening as his mind replayed the earlier confrontation. "Damn him."

Lucien put his hand on the young alpha's shoulder and gave a calm squeeze. "Relax, remember control is the key."

Jake gave a half-hearted nod, his muscles still tense with pent back irritation, "He better not have…"

Lucien shook his head in warning, "Not here," His tone was calm but firm and the warning was enough to get Jake to at least breathe a bit easier if nothing else.

"Carlisle," Billy greeted motioning for all to take a seat. "How goes it and how's the family?" He smiled cordially.

Carlisle returned the smile, "We are fine now that things seem to have settled down at least temporarily. I am still concerned for Jared and Paul as their injuries were quite serious but both seem to be for now resting comfortably with only minimal complications." He took a seat in the only vacant chair across from where Billy had situated his wheelchair.

The instant Sam realized that he was going to have to sit close to someone; he stood up and moved, taking a knee at the far end of the coffee table closest to the only exit that led from the room. He clutched his wrist and raked the room with a stony glare.

"I see you have injured your wrist, Sam," Carlisle mentioned watching Sam's demeanor shimmer with simmering hatred left over from the earlier confrontation.

Sam nodded, his cold glare shifting onto Billy briefly before once again sweeping the room. "That was one of the reasons I called, his wrist needs to be treated," Billy explained. It was obvious that Sam was refusing to be even the slightest bit social. "Please ignore his attitude, he has chosen to disobey and as a result required some disciplinary action."

Carlisle moved to examine Sam's wrist without any hesitation or even the slightest notice of Sam's current moodiness. A few minutes later, there was a muffled pop, as he reset the joint, followed by a string of hissing curses from Sam, "It will require immobilization as besides being completely dislocated, it is very likely fractured."

"Well then," Billy looked at Sam, a look that warned him not to give Carlisle any lip or any complaints. There was a long silence as Carlisle retrieved his black case from the SUV and began immobilizing Sam's injured wrist.

"Do not use or try to move your wrist or hand for the next couple weeks. You will need to be re-examined and possibly have an X-ray taken of it at that time to decide if it has healed and set enough for you to begin some therapy. Until then, I'd suggest remaining in human form." Carlisle handed Sam a sample bottle of tablets and placed his arm in a sling, fixing it so that he could not remove his arm from the pouch. "Take the tablets once a day until they are gone for swelling and discomfort. Do not take your arm out of the sling for any reason until it is re-examined at the end of the period."

Sam cursed under his breath and everyone present knew without hearing the words that he was not happy with the verdict on his arm. He glared at Billy whose dark return gaze did nothing to smooth the already ruffled fur. "You will do as Carlisle commands as he is your physician," he then turned to Jake. "As of this moment, the rest of Sam's pack is to follow your command no matter what their loyalties or feelings may be about the Cullens or you for that matter. This will continue until Sam's arm has completely healed and he can learn to control not only his temper but his actions as well." He turned first to Sam whose current foul, sulking mood only worsened and any complaints that might have been brewing died under Billy's withering stare. "Jake, I will assume that you are capable of handling this extra responsibility?"

"I'll manage," Jake answered looking over at Lucien for silent support, "I'm sure there are going to be some complaints from members of Sam's pack considering he has instilled his own views of myself and the Cullens into them to the point that they are willing to see nothing else."

"I don't foresee any problems that Jake and I cannot handle together," Lucien spoke before Billy could decide how to answer his son's concerns. "Being an alpha of a wolven pack that is five times the size of this, I have a great deal of experience in handling even the worst of the worst. I have already offered my services to Jake as you are going to need both myself and Theron if Ulysses is to be defeated."

Billy nodded in acceptance of the agreement before turning his attention back to Carlisle. "I was told, Carlisle, that one of your boys was injured, was the injury serious and how is he doing?" Billy questioned after what seemed like an hour worth of dead silence.

"Jasper is back to basically normal after being bitten by one of Ulysses' newborns. The poison carried in their bite is usually lethal and would have been so for Jasper if not for the timely aide of a couple of old friends." There was a brief pause as Carlisle allowed Billy to process the information before beginning the proper introductions which had been overlooked in the midst of tending to the injury to Sam.

"Ulysses hmm…" Billy mulled over the name in his mind as he shook hands and spoke briefly in greeting to both Lucien and Theron.

"Ulysses is a rogue ingrate, Vampire, who has been the reason for the rash of killings upon these lands of late," Theron explained his voice calm but strong.

"Told you it wasn't the Cullens," Jake hissed more under his breath than aloud. Even as a whisper, it was within hearing range of Sam and most everyone else in the room as well. "If you weren't so damn bull-headed…"

"Jacob, enough," Billy's firm tone not only interrupted what Jake was saying but also stopped the obvious berating of Sam completely. Jake, unlike Sam, didn't argue the point with his father; he merely gave a slight nod and instantly fell silent even though it was apparent that his inner thoughts were still resonating rather loudly inside his own mind.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't speak but the glare that he gave Jake could have very easily punched holes through steel. "So bloodsucker, do you have a reason for the actions of Ulysses or is that beyond your skill?" The tone of his voice was enough to remind everyone of his feelings and thoughts about Carlisle and his family.

Carlisle took a deep breath and allowed his anger at the accusation to flow outward along with the air. "The only detail we are certain of at this point is that Ulysses is looking to avenge the death of his sister, Victoria, in the same way that she avenged the death of James." His gaze locked then upon Billy and then Jake before finally falling upon Theron.

There was a brief, stale silence before Theron cleared his throat, "Unfortunately Carlisle is correct. It would seem that Ulysses' has threatened to end the life of Edward, Bella and their child in an effort to avenge his sister. The most we can hope for is that the coming confrontation does not end in his favor." His voice carried a warning to all of the consequences if they should fail in defeating this foe.

"Jacob," Billy's gaze turned to his son, "Should you choose to involve the pack in this upcoming confrontation, there is no need to request my permission. You are, as of this time, the Alpha so the choice is ultimately yours just please choose wisely so that all of your current members retain their lives when the battle is over."

Jake gave a nod, the weight of his father's words settling on his shoulders like a well-fitting, well-worn cloak. "I will." He agreed turning a hard stare upon Sam. It was a stare that warned him to keep his distance and keep his thoughts or opinions to himself until he was allowed to return to his post.

"Carlisle, if there is anything that I can do for you in the near future, please don't hesitate to come and speak with me. Be safe," Billy insisted as everyone stood then, except Sam, as he shook each of their hands. The meeting was dismissed and Billy escorted everyone but Sam to his door, allowing them to go their separate ways once more.


	11. Tick-Tock

Tick-Tock

"Carlisle," A voice called from the stairway leading down into the basement of the house—the location of the medical center- where Carlisle had moved the two badly injured young wolves so that they might be monitored more closely for any further complications in their healing.

He turned from his examination of an overly groggy Paul to find Jake standing just inside the room. "Jake, what brings you down here?" It was obvious to him that Jake was still a bit stiff from his own wounds but that he was far more healed than either Paul or Jared.

"The need to check on the temporary members of my pack, I guess." He answered moving over to Paul's bedside. He was too lethargic and sleepy to really notice Jake's presence but his color was much better than it had been when he had first arrived. "Is he going to survive Sam's attack?"

"Bleeding is under control, the wounds have been closed and there's no infection, another day or two and he'll be up and around—a bit sore but up and around." Carlisle assured as he moved to examine Jared.

Jake didn't have to question Carlisle about Jared's condition; he could feel the concern radiate from Carlisle as he began examining the still unconscious, mostly unresponsive young wolf. One entire side of Jared's face was swollen and the severity of the bruising was plainly obvious.

"Come on Jared, you have to want to wake up dude," Jake coaxed putting his hand against Jared's shoulder as Carlisle carefully felt of Jared's bruised face and skull. Jared's muscles quivered in a spasm that seemed to radiate throughout his body. "Is he…?"

Carlisle shook his head, "The swelling has diminished some but not enough," He locked gazes with Jake, his expression somber but positive. "Mild seizures; it's a sign that his brain was not damaged to an extent that would prevent him from regaining consciousness. Considering the magnitude of his concussion, it may be another day or two before he regains consciousness and then it may take several days or weeks before he is able to function normally."

"I'm going to throttle Sam," Jake muttered more to himself than aloud, knowing full well that Carlisle had heard every word. He gave Jared's shoulder a squeeze hoping that maybe he would at least realize that he had been there to support him even if they had not been the best of friends since the rift had been forged between the packs.

Another convulsive spasm rocked Jared's body as Carlisle put medication into an IV in Jared's arm. His muscles twitched rather violently and his eyes fluttered open briefly but it was obvious that his overall awareness was still greatly diminished. "Easy Jared," Carlisle soothed testing his level of consciousness by waving a pen light in front of his eyes and checking the tightness of the cloth restraints that kept him from further injuring himself during the seizures.

He blinked sluggishly in response to the beam of light and tried to shake his head only to find that the attempt was futile as the C-collar prevented any side-to-side movement.

"Jared," Jake called keeping his voice calm and void of any concern. He realized that there was a possibility that Jared was not actually awake, that this was merely a reaction to the mild seizures he'd been suffering with in the past few minutes. "Carlisle is he…?"

Carlisle shook his head, "This is progress in the right direction, yes, but his awareness remains greatly diminished. Until the swelling dissipates from the injury to his skull, there will be little or no progress as far as his awareness is concerned. Time is going to be the best medicine for an injury of this nature."

"I sure hope he's okay, we're going to need him before this mess with Ulysses is over with, I'm afraid," There was concern and a bit of trepidation in Jake's voice as he watched Jared's body relax back into comfortable unconsciousness.

"Give him a couple of days; I think you will be surprised, once he regains consciousness, as to how quickly he recovers." Carlisle's words and his confidence in Jared's slowly improving condition provided at least a tiny ray of hope to ease Jake's concern.

"Yeah, let's hope we have that long," He muttered more to under his breath than aloud. He watched Carlisle work with Jared; the more he saw the more Sam's accusations of Cullen's worked to further piss him off. "Carlisle, you know that I…well…I don't believe anything that Sam told my father. I mean, yeah I said some stuff at first because I didn't…"

"Jake," Carlisle shook his head, "You were only protecting the treaty. It's what you, as a member of the wolven are supposed to do. No one here faults you for that."

"I know I just wish…" He stopped realizing that Carlisle's gaze, full of understanding, was firmly fixed upon him.

"Don't; let's focus on dealing with Ulysses and keeping these lands at least somewhat untainted." Carlisle insisted giving Jake a pat on the shoulder as he finished up his examinations of Paul and Jared. "Come, they need to rest." He motioned Jake to follow him back up into the main part of the house…


	12. Hierarchy

Hierarchy

"Jake," Alice called as he topped the stairs that led into the living room. She was pinching her nose and her face was all crinkled up as if there was some sort of very foul stench emanating from the air around her. "You have visitors, the dogs have arrived." She muttered before heading into the kitchen to put distance between her and the stench of wolven presence.

Carlisle shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly, his expression sporting a half bemused smirk, "Alice," he muttered just shaking his head at Lucien who seemed suddenly a bit confused by her strange behavior. "It's Alice, no need to worry or wonder, just ignore it."

"Watch yourself Jake," I admonished as he stepped outside onto the veranda overlooking the yard. I followed him only because the threat of another attack from Ulysses or worse the appearance of the Volturi was very imminent considering the recent events…

Wolves, obviously from what had been Sam's pack, had formed a half-circle at the base of the porch all of them growling and snarling in warning to anyone who by happenstance ventured down off the steps.

Jake held his position, allowing his gaze to filter across them. He snarled lightly, a warning for them to be attentive whether they wished to be or not. "I know why you're here. My father removed Sam from Alpha status due to a disagreement between us over disciplinary actions that he took against Paul and Jared. Until Sam is allowed to return, the packs will once again be combined as one unit. I will be Alpha of this combined pack until further notice, with advisement from an Elder named Lucien. As such, there will be no unnecessary actions taken against the Cullens or any vampire that resides upon this property without my consent."

"The Cullens' must be investigated, there have been too many deaths on these lands and our own," Dirk insisted taking a threatening posture as he put himself in front of the circle. The action was a direct challenge of Jake's authority as Alpha, and it was obvious that there were some members of Sam's pack that were not going to bow down and take orders from him.

"The Cullens will not be harmed Dirk," Jake reminded moving down onto the very bottom step and aligning his posture with the other slightly more muscular silver-blue grey wolf and holding his ground.

"Sam commanded us to track and hunt the Cullens' especially the couple and that abomination that you call a child." Silver hackles stood on Dirk's neck as he stepped forward again. I knew that Jake would not back down from a full-blown challenge by another wolf. This confrontation was more than just a simple disagreement; it was plainly obvious that Dirk felt the need to try and usurp Jake's position as Alpha.

"Jake said no harming any Cullen or vampire here pup and he means it," I noticed suddenly that Leah stood on the right side of the veranda glaring down at the wolves, her own eyes trained on Dirk.

"Stay out of this, for I'd hate to have to rip your throat out and leave it for carrion," Dirk snarled, his ears now flattening against his head as he continued to threaten Jake, forcing the challenge for Alpha.

"You couldn't find your way out of a peed on paper bag," Leah retorted, her sarcasm falling silent the instant Jake raised his hand.

"I said no harm will be inflicted upon the Cullens and I meant it," Jake insisted, "There is no time to squabble amongst ourselves. We have larger problems than even Sam was aware of at the time of his release from his position. If you've got a problem with me then take it to Billy and the Council, otherwise you will do as I command." Jake let his voice lower slightly his tone taking on the authoritative growl of a true alpha male.

Dirk turned then to the solid black wolf with the white chest who had taken a position to his left. "Kameron, I think Jake is afraid he might lose his position," He taunted, the other wolf letting off a sharp bark in obvious agreement with the statement.

"Get him Dirk," Kameron goaded snarling and bearing his teeth at Jake. "Those bloodsuckers, especially that half breed child need to be taken care of."

Dirk gave a nod, his growling deepening as he advanced his position, forcing Jake to move down into the yard at the front of the steps. "You're worthless as an alpha, can't have no bloodsucker lover in charge of the packs of the Quileute."

"So, you really think you can take me, do you Dirk?" Jake questioned mirroring the other's threatening posture—accepting Dirk's challenge without even the slightest hesitation.

"I don't think, Jake, I know." Before Jake could react, Dirk lunged, sinking his teeth into Jake's shoulder. There was a yelp as the bite broke through the thick hair and ripped into the flesh beneath. He gave a violent shake of his head sending Jake skidding across the yard to land between Kameron and the she-wolf that was in the position next to him.

Kameron rose from his position to stand over Jake, growling and snarling viciously. "Still think you can whip Dirk? You worthless excuse for a Quileute alpha."

"Come on you two, cut it out!" The she-wolf next to Kameron insisted reaching up and grabbing the fur at his neck and yanking him backward.

"Just whose side are you on, Michah?" Kameron snarled nipping her on the hip in reprimand.

"For your information Dirk, there are some of us who'd rather do the right thing and go along with his commands being as that he is the rightful alpha. And on top of that, there are some of us, like me, who think you should stop being a prick and just deal with the situation because fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything." She nipped him again on the flank, her involvement giving Jake a chance to regain his feet and his composure.

"That was your one free shot, Dirk," Jake growled moving into position to finish the fight once and for all. "Now you must work for your title." Both wolves lunged at each other, the impact sent them tumbling across the yard, growling and snarling with teeth gnashing and biting as they rolled over each other.

The sound of angry growling and snarling had grown loud enough to acquire the attention of Lucien even without anyone asking him to come outside. It was obvious that he knew exactly what was taking place between Jake and Dirk even without being told and he began to immediately keep close watch on the other wolves and the two combatants in case intervention on his part was required.

Jake rolled Dirk, using strength and experience to pin the younger wolf under his weight. He snarled in Dirk's face, a clear warning, "I told you we would do things my way so if you can't handle it then stay at home but don't expect leniency from me if you harm any of the Cullens', Theron or Lucien."

"Oh, I'm not done quite yet," Dirk snarled lunging for Jake's throat. The surprise move caused Jake to lose his advantage, "Now who has the advantage," he lunged again using his own weight to roll Jake off of him, his teeth coming within millimeters of Jake's jugular, a bite that would have been fatal. "Still think you can take me?" He questioned as he rolled to his feet and moved in for what he thought was going to be a kill.

"I don't have to think Dirk," Jake reminded once again standing his ground against Dirk's challenge. "Don't make me injure you." He bared his teeth, almost as if he was daring him into an attack.

"Jake, overconfidence can be a weakness," Lucien called from the steps where he had been watching the confrontation but also keeping the rest of the group that had come with Dirk from getting involved. Of course, Jake didn't acknowledge Lucien but he heard the admonition just the same.

Dirk grinned utilizing the momentary distraction of Lucien's interruption to his advantage. He attacked Jake, sinking his fangs into the fur at the nape of Jake's neck, "Time for you to grant me what you don't deserve, bloodsucker lover," He shook his head violently, slinging Jake across the ground and into the trunk of a nearby tree at the edge of the yard.

"Shake it off Jake," I called knowing that if Jake didn't get back to his feet or if he'd been knocked unconscious by the impact that Dirk would, in fact, destroy him. I watched Lucien closely realizing that he was barely holding himself back from taking Dirk down several notches and if anyone could do it, my bet was on Lucien even though Jake, when he was at a hundred percent physically was quite capable of handling most any other member of the wolven packs, including Sam.

Jake slowly got to his feet and even I could see that he was a bit off balance and woozy. For a few minutes, it was as if he was stuck in slow motion, a factor that Dirk very quickly took advantage of, taking Jake twice more by the shoulder and slinging him across the ground. I knew that Jake's shoulder was most likely bloody if it hadn't been yanked totally out of place by the violent force of Dirk's attacks.

"Hey," A female voice called from the steps above me. I turned to find Leah, her expression one of extreme irritation, moving with purpose down one step at a time toward the yard where Dirk was now antagonizing a staggering, wounded Jake. "Unless you want a good beating I'd suggest you back the hell off," she threatened phasing as her feet hit the yard.

The other members of Sam's pack began growling and snarling as Leah approached the battle and as always she was totally oblivious to their protest. Leah had always been the fearless one and now that she was the Alpha female of Jake's pack, not because there was any love type relationship between them, but because she was the only elder female of the Quileute wolves and quite capable of taking care of herself when it came to battle. She had chosen to join Jake after being tormented as a member by Sam, and once she had made known her allegiance nothing had stopped her from honoring it.

"I don't listen to traitors," Dirk snarled turning briefly to glare at Leah who was now standing just out of his attack range. She moved slightly taking hold of the matted fur at the back of Jake's neck and gently pulling him away from Dirk. "This isn't your fight!"

"Maybe not, but Dirk you're going to listen to me," Leah's voice hardened and I could hear the snarling that was now emanating from deep in her chest as she fought to control her rising temper. "There is a much bigger picture here, Dirk. There is an enemy out there that could destroy everything and everyone, even us. Ulysses is the reason we have to band together as one pack whether you wish it to be that way or not, no matter what lies Sam has force-fed you about the Cullens, Ulysses is bigger than even them. He's the reason for all the killings and he's the reason that our lands are now tainted."

Dirk's growling intensified, his hackles beginning to once again stand on end. "Get out of my way!" His hardened gaze once again leveled upon Jake. "Unless you wish your blood to be spilt upon this ground like his," He lunged, without warning, knocking Leah to the ground with his hip as his body slammed into Jake, sending them both tumbling. Dust rose and for a few moments, the cloud of dirt was so thick that it blotted out the result of Dirk's sudden onslaught.

"Dirk, no, please you have to listen, don't…!" Leah called slowly rising from the ground and moving in on a now renewed battle. When the cloud of dust cleared it was Jake who had managed to pin Dirk beneath his weight, his fangs pressed into the soft fur-covered flesh at Dirk's throat—a bite that would be fatal if Jake chose to finish it.

I watched in astonishment as he pressed just a little further, nearly breaking the skin under the thick fur to the point I could catch a tendril of the scent of blood before Jake, with one rapid motion flipped Dirk over at Leah's feet.

"Enough of this petty bickering!" Jake snarled phasing back into his human form oblivious to the physical state of being unclothed. "You don't have to like it but damn you will respect it." He firmly stood his ground, glaring at each of the members of Sam's pack. "I didn't want to lead because I didn't think I could - or that I should maybe because of Reneseme but as of right now I have no choice. Not because of Sam's bullshit lies but because if we do not stand together, all of us - every woman, every child on this land will perish at the hands of Ulysses!" He was shouting by the end, catching absently the sweatpants that Lucas pitched his way. He pulled them up his legs and tied them off. "If you're going to turn the other cheek and allow innocent people to die then get the hell off my lands!"


	13. Flames

_Flames_

"Cereneia, my sweet," Ulysses took her into his arms, running his hands along her hips as she leaned into him. "You have completed your mission?"

She smiled allowing her fangs to show in response to the pleasure of his touch. "Yes, the warning has been delivered just as you asked."

He smiled, pulling into his arms and carrying her inside the mausoleum, down into the depths of the tomb. With care, he laid her down, putting his body as close to hers as possible, their limbs intertwined, their mouths nipping and suckling each other's lips and neck. "My plan to destroy this land is well under way, my pet. And the next step will be the most difficult of them all and before it can be accomplished, there is much work to do." He allowed his hands to flow over her body, squeezing against her hips and breasts as her mouth once again met his.

"And what is the next move?" She questioned between kisses that were growing more and more passionate by the moment.

"Leverage," He answered his body reacting to her pheromones.

She paused her kissing only for a moment to stare into his eyes, her expression suddenly curious. "Leverage, you've been scheming again haven't you?" She caressed his face and chest with her hands, letting her nails rake against his flesh, knowing that her advances would be met with the fire of his lust.

He smiled then his fangs glowing pale in the torchlight, "Of course my dear and I have a perfect solution as always. We must capture the Cullen child and her mother, once we have them in our hands, they will give us anything we want in order to save their existence."

"But sire, how will we hold them here? We have nothing to contain them?" She questioned careful so as not to incite his hair-trigger temper and continuing to woo him, fanning the flames of his desire for her.

"You will see, my dear, you will see. For now, we must prepare to handle our captives, and preparation requires much rest and much work." He licked her lips and neck with his tongue, nipping at her skin with his fangs and setting her body on fire with a carnal need for sex. There was much work to be done if he was going to take hostages but for now all he wanted was to make his pet beg for his pleasures, a task that only required time to complete.

In the meantime, in a secluded cul-de-sac of forest only a mile or so from the mausoleum, a band of newborns loyal to Ulysses, worked to build an iron cage to house the captives. It was large enough for two, its width split down the middle with iron bars so that each captive had a separate cell. Wrist and leg irons were attached to a length of chain welded to the center of the cage floor on either side. The captives would be able to see each other but unable to touch or move from the center of their cells. It would only be a matter of time before Ulysses would once again hold power over his opponents and his sister's demise would be avenged once and for all.


	14. Bridges

_Bridges_

(Paul's POV)

_I'm not like you, your faceless lies_

_Your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes_

_I'll make it through but not this time_

_Your hope is gone and so is mine_

(Lyrics To Song: Crawl: Artist: Breaking Benjamin)

The scent of Vampire, a scent that up until now had only been a brief figment of my imagination as I drifted in and out of heavy lethargy and grogginess. I rubbed my face and tried to force my mind to focus, the attempt only pushing me back into sleep temporarily.

"Paul," A voice called as there was a gentle, warm pressure against my shoulder, "You're safe, just give yourself a chance to wake up." The voice sounded familiar but my mind was so foggy that I couldn't process the source or who was speaking.

_'Wake up from what? Everything is so vague and it hurts to even move. It stinks of...' _ I drifted once more into sleep as whatever was keeping me drowsy strengthened briefly. _'Got to wake up, the scent of bloodsucker…my body hurts all over…what? Why am I so tired, I have to…'_ The inability to shed the heavy grogginess for more than a few brief moments at a time was only aggravating my frustration at my sudden helplessness and the almost overwhelming pain that seemed to encapsulate my body like an evil shroud. My eyes blinked open just long enough for me to notice the presence sitting next to my bed.

"Easy Paul, you're working yourself into a fever, relax," It was then that my awareness finally returned enough for me to recognize the voice.

It was Jake of all people, _'that bloodsucker loving traitor…what makes you think you have any business even speaking to me…wait, but if he's here then where….' _My gaze focused then upon him, the scent of Vampire now very obvious even though it was somewhat distilled by the acrid medicinal smell that always accompanied every hospital I'd ever been in. "What the hell? Where am I and why are you… Get away from me, you no good traitor." It was my automatic response to Jake's presence even before I realized that I wasn't in a place that I recognized as friendly or normal.

"You really should be thanking me about now because well, I could've stopped Carlisle from even treating the wounds that you and Jared took from a one-sided tussle with Sam." He blotted my face with a damp rag, trying to keep my irritation at his presence from aggravating my injuries and the pain that went along with them.

I blinked, my momentary confusion very evident as I wasn't certain I'd even heard him correctly, "Just where the hell…" My voice faded as my gasping in response to the pain, interrupted each and every conscious thought, "am I?" I finished; my irritated glare coming to bear on him even though most of the irritation was directed at Sam for what he had done. It angered me that Jarred had been injured only because he had tried to provide me assistance, _'What kind of Alpha does Sam think he is? Damn him!' _ My thoughts were turning violent as my mind replayed the confrontation earlier with Sam-a confrontation that up until this point, my mind had been too medicated to remember even happening.

"Paul, calm down," He insisted blotting the sweat from my forehead as my irritation only fueled what had been a low-grade fever. "You've got to take it easy or you're going to only do yourself more harm. Right now, I need you and Jared healthy so that you two will be able to keep an eye on the younger pack members until Dad gives Sam back his Alpha status."

"What?" I questioned my voice husky and strained.

"The packs have been combined, under my command, until this mess with Ulysses is taken care of," He revealed watching not only my condition but also for any signs that Jared might be beginning to regain consciousness. "Look I know the relationship between you, Jared and I hasn't been exactly the best since the split, and I know neither one of you have any love for the Cullens' but if we're going to defeat Ulysses we're going to have to put aside our own differences."

I nodded my head beginning to pound as my fever spiked. The pain had intensified and I squeezed my eyes shut in response. As much as I despised Jake's love and relationship with the Cullens, I could not argue with him as far as the need for everyone to pull together if the battle against Ulysses was going to be won. I sucked in a heavy breath as my attempt to shift positions only aggravated the discomfort even further. "Is…Jared okay?"

"He will be," Jake answered as Carlisle moved to examine me. I pulled away from his touch, my natural instinct to refrain from any contact with a bloodsucker unless I was providing them with a swift demise, automatically kicking in even through the now intense pain radiating from my wounds. I watched him warily as he adjusted the drip sequence of the IV and injected medications into the port in my arm.

"Rest Paul, the pain should ease relatively quickly with the medication," Carlisle revealed adjusting the blanket covering my lower body before once again leaving Jake and I alone as he moved to check on Jared.

For what seemed like a long time, all I could do was just rest and try not to focus or move. I could feel my awareness drifting back into sleep as the pain began to gradually dissipate into relaxed numbness. Finally, I managed to harness enough strength to once again open my eyes and focus on Jake. "What does this Ulysses want with the Cullens' anyway and…why is he…?"

"His sister was Victoria," Jake answered figuring that I could assimilate the rest of the answer to my question without further explanation. "Ulysses is a rogue. He wants to avenge her death."

"Why is it that bloodsuckers always want revenge? Geesh just let it go!" I answered my voice growing hoarse and soft as the medication began to overwhelm me.

"Nature of the beast, I guess," Jake mused blotting my face again with the rag, "It's okay, we'll figure it out, for now just rest." He insisted as my eyes slowly sagged shut and my breathing eased into the deep, calm respirations of sleep.


	15. Leverage

_Leverage_

"We bring word of progress Sire," Ulysses raised up on his elbow, pulling the sheet over Cereneia's nude body as he did so to listen to the words of the one whom had spoken to him from the entrance to the mausoleum.

"What is the status of your work then?" Ulysses questioned his tone clipped and full of irritation. He was not amused that his pleasures had been interrupted in such a brash manner.

"The cage is complete and ready for its captives. The others are camouflaging it as we speak."

"Good, collect plenty of supplies I wish to treat our captives well, no use in starving them when we will need them as leverage." He ordered between kisses of Cereneia's exposed neck.

"Yes sire, as you wish." The newborn sucked air heavy between his teeth as Cereneia began suckling on Ulysses' chest, her teeth nicking his flesh and sending the scent of blood wafting through the stale air.

Ulysses smirked, turning his attention back to her, "Patience my darling, you'll get what I've been holding for you." He began to suckle on her breasts ending the current conversation at least for the time being.

"I must say, you are quite gifted, my sire, but are you certain they will bargain for those two that you wish to take captive?" She questioned curiously.

He caressed her face with his hand, "You must trust me my pet, if they wish to see them alive then they will have no choice but to bargain for their lives."

"And how is that you plan to capture them? They are never alone." She pressed pushing her body over onto his and raking her nails slowly across his chest.

"You will see my pet, all in time," He assured turning his attention briefly to the newborn that had brought the report. "Gather the proper supplies and finish the path from this point to the cage, when that is done report back to me. Now leave us." He ordered waiting until they were alone once more before giving his pet exactly what she had been waiting for…

_(Volterra)_

It was a welcome site to be back in Volterra from her mission in America but she knew that the information that she was about to reveal could provide Master Aro a reason to destroy her. It wasn't unlike Aro Volturi to lose his temper with a messenger just because they had brought him unsavory news. It was this fear that ran rampant in the back of Heidi's mind as she moved purposefully through the catacombs toward his study.

"Back so soon Heidi?" A voice crooned from one of the alcoves.

She turned to find Jane, arms crossed over her chest, her expression the usual cold neutral that suggested that she doubted Heidi's ability to fulfill Aro's request even when the mission was only to acquire information about the disturbance surrounding the Cullen coven and the Quileute packs.

"Gathering information is not as complicated as you and Alec seem to think," She hissed holding Jane's cold neutral gaze with her own icy stare. "It doesn't always require the use of torture or drastic measures to get the same result."

"We shall see," Jane motioned for her to follow, "Master Aro will see you now," She pulled open the doors to the study and motioned Heidi inside. Not that Heidi needed an escort for she was just as much a member of the Volturi Guard as Jane but since Jane had basically taken on that role obviously out of jealousy, she didn't deny her the opportunity.

"Ah Heidi, my dear," Aro's voice echoed along the stone walls even before his presence came into view. "You have returned from America sooner than my expectations, I do hope that you have valuable information to report in regards to a most volatile situation involving the Cullens." He stepped out from the shadows and she realized then that he had been sitting behind his desk the entire time.

"Yes Master, the gathering of information is sometimes not as difficult as Jane and Alec tend to make it seem," She answered silently wishing that Jane would leave them alone.

"I wish to know what you have discovered," Aro agreed moving to take Heidi's hand. She didn't flinch away knowing from previous experience that denying Aro the ability to read her thoughts would provoke him to punish her and punishment in Volterra could be worse than spending a century in the bowels of hell.

"I only wish to please you Master," She agreed, cold lightning bursting down her spine as he began probing her mind, reading each and every thought and seeing each and every encounter that she had been a part of during her time in America.

He sucked in a deep breath as the images flooded forward as she knew better than to withhold information from him. "Hmm," The probe ended and he gently lifted her hand to his cheek, "Very interesting…very interesting indeed."

"It would seem that the trouble is not the Cullens this time," She admitted as he caressed her hand in his. "The trouble seems to be from an entirely foreign source and the Cullens have acquired the assistance of an Elder by the name of Theron and one of wolven nature whom they called Lucien. Do you know this Theron, Master?"

"Ah, Lord Theron returns to the lands of the Quileute to provide assistance to Carlisle and his family," Aro mused almost as if just the thought was amusing. "And he brings with him the wolven Elder…" His words trailed then and she could see the gears of his mind working overtime to process the possibilities as to why such ancient and powerful Elders would be brought to America to aide a Coven as small in number as the Cullens.

"Do they pose a problem Master?"

"Not as of yet although the purpose behind their presence does warrant a full investigation in that there has been and still is some sort of a disturbance." Aro answered his voice acquiring a hard, cold edge that Heidi knew meant business.

"Shall Alec and I go and further investigate this matter, Master Aro?" Jane's interruption was enough to anger Heidi as she really had no business being involved in the conversation in the first place.

"No not yet, I wish to discuss this matter with my brothers so that a formal plan of attack can be formulated before any further actions are taken."

"But Master if…"

"Further action will be taken when I order it to be taken and not one moment before, do you understand Jane?" If the tone of one's voice could kill, Aro's voice would have destroyed Jane instantaneously. "You would be wise not to disobey my commands lest you will find yourself in a great deal of trouble."

"Yes Master," Jane answered turning her focus on Heidi. "I certainly hope you collected enough information for I would hate to find out that this disturbance in America was more dire and pressing than we were expecting."

Heidi rolled her eyes; Jane's haughtiness really beginning to grate on her nerves. "Master Aro has enough information for now and that's all that matters." She turned then to Aro who she realized had moved back to his desk. "Is there any further orders?"

"No, you and Jane are dismissed for now. I will discuss further action with my brothers and assemble the guard when a plan of action has been formed and agreed upon." Aro gave a wave of his hand, motioning for both of them to exit his presence.

They both had no choice but to acquiesce to his wishes for failure to do so would only subject them to punishment or worse permanent termination.


	16. Dominion

_Dominion_

_(Bella's POV)_

"Seth," I came into the living room, my expression one of surprise to find Seth sitting on the couch. "I thought that you went with the others to get supplies."

"No, stayed here on Edward's request to keep an eye on the place. He didn't want you and Nessie here alone while they were gone considering the recent events involving Ulysses." Seth answered holding out his arms as Nessie climbed into his lap and took a seat on his knee, "And besides Paul and Jared are still in no condition to be left alone."

"Uncle Seth, Mom and I are going for a walk, do you want to come?" She questioned her eyes sparkling with the thought of getting to go on a hike with her mom and her Uncle.

"Uhmm, are you sure that's safe, I mean…" He focused then on me, his expression growing immediately concerned and conflicted. He knew better than to allow Nessie and I to go outdoors without some sort of protection but he also knew that he couldn't leave Paul and Jared alone, not with both of them still recovering from serious wounds that had been inflicted upon them by Sam.

"Seth, I think I am quite capable of taking care of myself and my daughter contrary to my husband's sometimes over-protective fears." I replied not intending for the comment to sound sarcastic by any means and not wanting to hurt Seth's feelings as he had been asked to keep an eye on things here while the others were away, "No offense intended, I mean I do understand the danger with Ulysses and his minions still on the prowl."

"None taken...but…"He hesitated as Nessie gave him a quick hug and went to take her mother's hand as she moved toward the veranda doors. "You shouldn't go alone really…wait…" He insisted moving to follow them. "You know the others should be back soon, might be better if you just waited until they returned…I mean it's not like it's going to get dark any time soon."

"But Uncle Seth I don't want to wait, I want to be able to see the animals." Nessie insisted her bottom lip beginning to stick out a bit with the disappointment of possibly not getting to go on her walk until later.

"I know and as soon as your dad and Jake return, I'll even go with you on your walk," He gave her a smile, "Besides, don't you want to see Jake when he returns?" He was attempting to reason with Nessie—an attempt I knew would inevitably fail. One thing about my daughter, she was not so easily tricked nor was she easily bribed.

I took her hand as we reached the veranda doors and walked out onto the deck, pausing only briefly as we neared the stairs. She turned then to Seth, "You could leave a note for them like Jake does for daddy when we all go walking." She answered a smile spreading once more across her expression. I paused at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the sounds of the forest beckoning me not to feed but to enjoy quiet time, which was something we hadn't done since the nightmare that was Ulysses had begun.

"I'm not sure about this Bella. Edward will have my head if something happens to you two and then there's the wrath of Jake, Bella…" He pleaded his words fading as scent wafting on the stiff breeze caught his attention. I noticed then, the hairs along the back of his neck begin to stand on end and turned my focus in the direction of his nose, suddenly feeling rather nervous about my decision to leave the safety of the house.

"Seth would you stop worrying about the others, I made this decision on my own and therefore they can't fault you for it." I reminded taking my daughter by the hand and stepping off into the yard.

"But Bella, there's something amiss. There is a scent in the air that I don't recognize and besides it's just not wise to go walking with a known rogue still roaming around. I mean, come on, Ulysses' newborns nearly killed Jasper, and it's obvious that you and your family are the target for his rage." He was hell bent on trying to dissuade me from taking my daughter for a walk even if we stayed close to the house or at the edge of the yard. It wasn't like Seth to be this adamant nor was it like him to be this nervous either.

I let go of my daughter's hand as she moved away from me to pick up the walking stick that her father had created for her. I turned back to Seth, allowing myself to move away from the steps as I searched his face my own expression pleading with him that we would be fine. "I promise we won't go far, in fact, we'll even stay at the edge of the yard if it would make you feel more comfortable."

"Not really, but it would probably be safer." He searched the yard and the surrounding tree line, the scent wafting in the breeze seeming to grow stronger as he stood on the steps and watched Ness and I move toward the center of the clearing that was our yard. "Bella, there is a strange scent on the breeze, please just stay close." He called as we moved out of sight of the porch…

_(3 Hours Later)_

"Well, well, how nice of you to join us," Ulysses crooned as he studied his two captives from just beyond the cage bars. "No reason to panic, I have no intention of killing you or that precious child…unless your family fails to provide me with what I desire that is."

She shook her head and forced her vision to focus. The last thing she remembered was being with her daughter about a mile from the house on a small hiking trail that members of the Quileute tribe had used for years. It was a trail that even Carlisle had assured was safe for hiking. She knew when the motion of her arms rattled chains what had happened, '_Ulysses, you son of a bitch!' _

Her anger boiled over and when the fires finally died the only emotion left was her concern for her daughter. Where was Ness and was she okay? She rubbed her eyes as best she could and let her still slightly blurred gaze slowly take in her surroundings. She was chained to the center of a large cage that had been split down the middle. On the other side, not in tears, but staring coldly at their captors was Reneseme. Her eyes were focused intently upon the face of Ulysses and she seemed totally unfazed by the chains that held her in the center of her side of the cage.

Ulysses smiled at both of them, "Such language around such a small child. I'm surprised your mate allows it." he reached through with the intention of patting Renesmee on the head.

Renesmee glared pulling her head away, "You don't touch me." she demanded pulling herself as close to the opposite side away from Ulysses as the chains allowed, "Leave me alone!"

"Ness, baby, are you okay?" Bella questioned pulling herself as close to the bars that separated the cages as she could. Her head was throbbing and she knew that she had taken a bump on the head at some point during their abduction from the trail. She rubbed the back of her head and even though there was no obvious sign but the area was a bit tender to the touch.

"I'm okay just very, very mad," Ness replied her eyes glowing a deeper color than was normal for her as it was obvious that she was quite unhappy with their captors and their situation. She turned her gaze once more upon Ulysses and Cereneia who were standing just beyond the bars of the cage. "You will regret this, when my daddy comes you will…"

The chuckling laughter from beyond the bars drowned out the last of her threat, "Now, now what harsh words spoken by just a young girl." He turned then to Bella his gaze focusing upon her, "You should teach your daughter better manners, my dear, this is not a situation where the odds are in your favor as you certainly have figured out by now."

"What do you want from us?" Bella questioned her voice never quavering even though her head was still throbbing. "You won't keep us here. We will have to feed at some point."

Ulysses chuckled pushing his hand through the locks of cold black hair that graced his head. "Not to worry, no harm will come to you or your daughter as long as you cooperate with me and do as I ask. It is not the spilling of your blood that I wish to be the outcome of your stay here but should you force my hand I am not opposed to watching your demise as I'm sure you found joy in watching the demise of my sister."

"Victoria was a bitch and she deserved the demise that befell her," Bella hissed knowing that even if he could hear her own thoughts if she tried to reach out to Edward, Ulysses would not find her daughter's thoughts so easy to tap into. She let her gaze shift slightly from staring angrily at Ulysses to subtly lock with her daughter's. She didn't have to verbally communicate for Ness to know exactly what she was thinking, and since no real communication took place Ulysses and his minions would be none the wiser…

_(The Cullen Home: 2 hours later)_

"Seth, what the hell happened? Where's Bella and Ness and why does the entirety of this place smell like the sewer system of Dracula's castle?" Jake's temper was fuming as something told him that Ulysses had been on the property and taken Bella and Reneseme.

He cringed back a bit as the rest of the Cullen's entered the living room, all of their eyes coming to focus upon him. "Look I tried to stop her. Bella insisted on taking Ness on a hike. I begged her to wait but Ness wouldn't budge, they've been gone way longer than they should have. I don't know what happened but…" He turned to Jake, "I would've gone with them but I knew I couldn't leave Jared and Paul injured here alone I'm…"

"Boys!" Carlisle's calm but stern voice broke through the intensity of what was turning out to be a full blown argument to silence the field. "We will find them. Seth, which way did they go when they left the house?"

"They took the North trail, the one that the tribe used for hunting." He answered keeping his tone level so that he didn't continue to provoke Jake's already simmering rage. He figured Jake was angrier about the situation than at him but he knew it was not wise to inadvertently push buttons.

"That trail is usually relatively safe but with the threat of Ulysses, there is the possibility that Bella and Ness were …" Alice let her voice trail as she sucked in a gasping breath only to recover a few minutes later, her back pressed against the wall one hand pinching the bridge of her nose as was normal after one of her visions. "Edward, Ulysses has Bella and Nessie." She muttered her gaze coming to focus on him, her expression one of almost perfect certainty. "He's going to try and use them as leverage against us and…"

"And what Alice?" Carlisle questioned knowing that her visions were coming in segments instead of her usual.

"The Volturi are coming," She muttered once again sucking in a gasping breath and pinching her nose. "We need to find Bella and Ness and soon, before the Volturi show up."

"Shit!" Edward hissed his eyes growing a bit darker with the stress of knowing that his wife and daughter might be in grave danger. His gaze encircled the room once, locking only momentarily upon Seth before he forced himself to exit into the kitchen.

"I'm going to call in the rest of the pack; we will set up a perimeter and start searching the forest within a ten mile radius of the house." Jake turned then to Seth. "Stay here until further notice. You do whatever Carlisle needs you to do."

"Sure thing, Jake," Seth called as Jake started out onto the veranda. Jake turned briefly and their gazes locked, "Look, I'm sorry I'm only one wolven I can only do so much. I tried to talk sense into Bella, really I did." His voice was full of remorse and his expression held within in much concern as he too had a special place in his heart for both Bella and Reneseme. He would never do anything to put them in danger; not knowingly at least.

"You did what you could; just keep vigil here for now." Jake gave a final nod before exiting the house. His long howl as he called the pack together began echoing against the forest canopy just beyond the yard.


	17. Consequences

_Consequences_

_So this time the trouble may not have been attributed to the Cullens in their quest to resist the fact that they are Vampire in order to live in harmony with the race of mere mortals. _

Aro rubbed his hands as his mind turned over the revelation that he had gained from Heidi's return from America. The fact that the Cullens had acquired the aide of two supreme Elders, one of the Wolven and one from an Elder line of Vampire was enough to warrant the involvement of the Volturi.

Lord Theron posed a threat in that his line had survived even the crusade that eliminated most all other lines and brought the Volturi to power. He was one Elder that had blatantly refused to bring his own under Volturi rule and therefore did not abide by Volturi law when it came to how the race of Vampires should coexist with the human race.

_ Always looking for ways to thwart my control, Carlisle, your blatant disobedience will be the destruction of your coven. _ Aro mused as he took his seat in the sequestered quiet of the library that bordered his own study. Herubbed his hands, the hint of a childlike smile creasing his features as he mulled over the information that Heidi had provided him and awaited the arrival of his brothers.

Unpleasant growling and the hissing of air announced the arrival of his brothers. "I do hope this is important and not another of your petty vendettas such as what happened last year." Caius snarled as he took a seat to one side as Marcus sat down opposite him.

"If it wasn't important I would not have asked your presence." Aro retorted his demeanor childishly sober.

"The issue that has such importance seems to have you overly distracted brother." Marcus admitted his gaze focusing upon Aro. "It is concerning, however, that only three of us have been summoned to this private meeting which bodes the question as to why not the entire coven?" He knew that it was unlike Aro to be so private with an issue that had warranted his full attention.

"It is not the business of the entire coven. I wish to consult with only my brothers as to a plan of action to facilitate the investigation of the events currently taking place in America and involving the Cullens. It is not my intention to involve the entirety of this coven until a full investigation has been completed."

"Another of your wild chases to try and find fault with that measly band that Carlisle Cullen calls a family?" Caius's dark and angry demeanor grew like a cloud to overtake even the dim torchlight that provided a bare glow to the surrounding room.

"Brother, this matter does not directly involve the Cullens but it does involve matters that they are a part of and therefore there is reason for concern." Aro's tone was enough to silence any further argument in the matter of whether his intentions were warranted.

"This threat that you perceive, is it a threat that we must deal with?" Caius pressed a scowl gracing his expression as the longer the meeting progressed the more exasperated he became.

Aro held up his hand, his resolute expression demanding silence. "The threat of a rogue by the name of Ulysses, dear brother, is plenty of reason to acquire more detailed information about this disturbance. Therefore, we will pursue a plan of action that will facilitate a full investigation."

"Send Jane and Alec to check into it," Caius suggested his tone suggesting that he was not interested in even the concept of an investigation.

"Caius brother, I thought I made it very clear that the entire coven was not to be involved until a full investigation could be completed," Aro rebuked his tone losing the childlike amusement and going ice cold.

"Well how do you propose to accomplish that goal without engaging the entire coven then, since you are the one with all of the answers?" Caius sniped ignoring the shift in Aro's mood and tone.

Aro gave his brother a stone cold stare, "The investigation will be conducted in short order by the three of us. When it has been completed then we will decide a plan of action that will lead to the proper ramifications." He rubbed his hands together, his gaze never leaving nor faltering beneath Caius' cold rather angry return stare. "I can always have you sent to America alone to conduct this investigation brother, should you continue to question my leadership."

"If we had destroyed the Cullens and their line when we had the chance, we would not be faced with such matters now." Caius snarled angry at his brother's apparent lack of real leadership. "If you did not dwell in a child-like fantasy world, there would never have been such problems in the first place."

"Oh but there would be," Marcus spoke up for the first time in what seemed like several hours, having fallen habitually silent when the other two began bickering like vultures over a carcass, "Though allowing Caius to investigate might restore your better humor, Brother."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Before either of them could react, Caius was standing, his robe billowing in response to the lightning fast movement. He slammed his fists down upon the stone table, leaning forward until he was face to face with Marcus. "You might be wise to remember that I have never agreed to the continued existence of the so called family that Carlisle Cullen has chosen to surround himself with." His gaze shifted then to meet Aro's stony, rather bemused glare. "Carlisle should've never been allowed to leave Volterra alive! We should have destroyed the Cullens when we had the chance."

Marcus snorted, his stoic expression making it very clear that he was far from afraid of Caius' angry tirade. "You have only yourself to blame for their existence. You're the one who couldn't come up with a legitimate reason to convince Aro to exterminate them. It was you and Aro who became infatuated with Alice Cullen and her petty gifts," He bristled slightly letting the accusations hang stale in the air. "Aro warned both of us what that little pixie had seen in her so-called vision. You have no business passing blame for it is you who failed to insist upon action." He turned then, toning his rogue temper down to a simmer, as his gaze landed firmly upon Aro. "When do you wish to leave for America and do you feel it wise to leave Volterra in the hands of the guard?"

The heavy thump of a fist falling against the table brought an eerie, strained silence back to the room. Growling, low and intense, came from Aro's throat as he surveyed his brothers. "Enough! Caius if you were so adamant about the extermination of the Cullens, then you should have made the suggestion when you realized that they had thwarted my every move. I have had quite enough of your temper and should you feel it necessary to continue this outright rebellion against my authority, you will find yourself subjected to stiff punishment by my own hand."

Caius snarled viciously but did not further incite Aro's wrath with verbal response. He held his ground briefly before shoving his chair back and stalking over to one of the shelves that protruded from the wall opposite the sitting area.

"In answer to your question Marcus, the situation in America must be assessed with much urgency so we will depart from Volterra tomorrow after morning feed," Aro stood then, his mind obviously deep in thought. For a few moments, he paced back and forth, his hands rubbing together lightly and his expression showing very little emotion. Finally, his gaze leveled upon his brother once more. "This meeting is adjourned, oh and Marcus, in answer to your final question: I believe the guard is quite capable of keeping the peace inside this city until we are able to return."


	18. Awakening

_Awakening_

(Seth's POV)

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day…_

(Lyrics to Song: If Today Was Your Last Day: Artist: Nickelback)

I moved to sit down in the chair next to Jared's bed, the hissing and pinging of medical equipment enough to make my stomach churn with unease. How I wished that he would regain consciousness so that we could talk. "You're looking better today." I commented knowing that I would most likely get no response even though Carlisle was certain that his condition was much improved from what it had been previously.

The Cullen home had been turned upside down by the disappearance of Bella and Nessie. Jake and Edward were both stressed beyond what would be considered normal and both of them, along with every able pack member and most of the Cullens had been searching non stop for the last two days in an attempt to locate clues that might lead to their whereabouts. So far, the search had turned up nothing and it seemed as though they'd both disappeared from the face of the earth.

I sighed as I gently placed my hand against Jared's arm, mindful not to disturb the positioning of the restraint or the board that protected the IVs that had been placed there. "Don't know if you can hear me or not, Jared, but you have to fight to wake up. With Bella and Ness missing, Jake's nerves are about shot and well the Cullens are all in a panic." I carefully rubbed his arm, my own thoughts and concern for the safety of Bella and Ness distracting my focus from his current condition.

I could feel tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes as I sat there next to him listening to the mechanical hiss that stabilized his breathing and the pinging of the monitors. _I should never have let Bella and Ness go on that hike, if I had only insisted that they remain indoors..._ The guilt that kept rearing its ugly head was enough to push the pent back tears over my hard built barricade to fall in silent streams from my eyes. Wetness dripped onto my shirt sleeve as I tried to make myself believe that their disappearance was really no fault of my own.

The pinging of the monitors quickened and Jared's muscles tensed ever-so-slightly beneath the touch of my hand. "I sure hope we find Bella and Ness soon, I don't think Edward or Jake will be sane if something terrible has happened to either of them." I muttered my voice trembling with emotion and guilt. "If only I'd kept them from leaving the house…or went with them…maybe…" I let my voice trail, silenced prematurely by the hitching gasps that came with my flood of tears. "I just hope nothing bad has happened to them." I muttered so lost in my own emotion that I hadn't noticed the fact that my hand had slipped down to lay atop his.

The steady rhythm of the monitors changed once more, his muscles again tensing beneath my touch. The mechanical hissing that had been a steady background to the rhythmic pinging stuttered in its tempo. "Jared, please we need you," I begged moving my hand across his in an effort drive some warmth into his fingers.

The movement of his fingers against my own startled me out of my emotional binge. I paused in my rubbing wondering if the very slight movement of his hand had merely been a figment of my own wishful imagination. "Jared, can you hear me?" I questioned keeping my head down afraid of disappointment if I looked at him and his condition remained the same.

His hand moved once more, his fingers nudging against my palm as I spoke his name. I paused, my own heart skipping a beat as I realized that the movement was not just my imagination, "Jared, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," I insisted gently taking his hand in my own and continuing to rub the warmth back into it.

There was pressure then along with weak motion as he lifted my arm as much as his position would allow and weakly squeezed my hand. I raised my head, my gaze coming to focus then upon him to find his eyes open and staring back at me. "Jared," I gently pushed the matted hair back from his still bruised forehead. "Hang on man, let me go get Carlisle"

He squeezed my hand again, his expression one of fear, as he forced his weakened body to keep hold of my hand. "Easy, are you in pain?" I questioned gently putting his hand down on the bed. I watched him for a few minutes realizing when he began fighting the machine that assisted his breathing that he was uncomfortable and in pain. "Okay, just hang on." I stood up and pushed the button that would activate the intercom system and waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Yes Seth?" Carlisle's voice was a welcome tone to my ears as I stood near the speaker still keeping a close watch on Jared.

"It's Jared, come quick…it's important," I managed before my own emotions once again got the better of me. Even though there was no further response from Carlisle I knew when the intercom clicked off that he was on his way. I moved back to Jared's bedside. "Easy just relax, Carlisle's on his way." I soothed once more taking his hand in mine and placing my other hand against his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He was weak and overly tired but finally he had emerged from the depths of what had been termed, by Carlisle, as a coma. His hand once more took mine and he allowed his eyes to close in response to the overwhelming exhaustion that had only been made worse in the past few minutes as he struggled against the machine. I blotted the beads of sweat from his forehead and the pool of tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. "You're okay now," I soothed hoping my tone would distract him from his discomfort enough that he might relax somewhat.

"Seth," Carlisle greeted as he entered the room, his gaze and concern focusing immediately on Jared. Even though he tried to prevent it, a smile crept into his expression as he moved to examine him. "You've had quite a rough trip the last few days," He admitted turning off the machine so that Jared could breathe on his own without any assistance. After a few minutes of in depth examination which included an adjustment to the IVs and a check of Jared's level of consciousness, he spoke again, "Doing much better," He turned then to me, "Seth, I need you to step out for a few minutes while I get Jared resettled. I will call for you when I'm done."

"Sure," I agreed giving Jared's hand a squeeze, "I'll be back; you just do as Carlisle asks. You're going to be fine." I assured letting go of his hand and moving to do as had been requested…

"How's Jared?" Angel questioned from the steps that led into the medical center. She moved and embraced me briefly, my concern enough to warrant her attention even if the situation with Jared was much improved from what it had been the last five days.

I managed a half-hearted smile, "He's finally awake, exhausted and sore but awake," I answered returning her hug before leaning back against the wall. As much as I wished that Jared's progress would be enough to ease some of the tension within the Cullen home, I knew that this was merely a drop in a much larger bucket and until Bella and Nessie were found and returned safe and sound, the peaceful existence of the Cullens would remain in turmoil.

"Well, that's positive isn't it," She mused trying, I knew, to find a silver lining to what had turned into a very storm laden rainbow. "I mean…compared to being in a coma like he has been."

I nodded, allowing my gaze to finally focus upon her. Leave it to my sister to find a silver lining no matter how deep the clouds. "No word on Bella or Ness?" My gut gave a hard wrench and I wished then that I hadn't even asked for something inside of me, instinct I figured, already knew the answer.

"Nothing yet, Jake and the others are still searching," She answered, the response forcing my insides into another wrenching spasm of half guilty concern. "Jake sent me back to have my arm treated. I got it caught in a snare."

"Damn Sis, I'm going to have to teach you how to watch for those," I insisted noticing the makeshift, blood soaked dressing that had been rather hastily wrapped around the lower part of her arm.

"I probably would've noticed it had Quil not been hollering at me about my position in the search formation." She revealed flinching back slightly as carefully removed the bandage to take a look at her arm. A horizontal line of small puncture wounds with vertical lacerations in parallel lines up toward her elbow told me that the snare had been of Quileute design. "I told him he owed me one for getting me hurt."

"I wouldn't hold my breath as far as apologies from Quil, but I figure Jake lets him have it for being careless. He should've been keeping his eyes and focus on the task and watching out for you as well as the others." I admitted, Quil's lack of focus bothering me. "Jake doesn't need any more of the pack injured. His nerves are already shot to hell." I admitted pushing her arm into an elevated position in an effort to curb the bleeding as I took a roll of gauze from one of the tables and carefully bandaged the wounded area until Carlisle could further examine and treat the injury.

She grimaced in response to the throbbing pain that resulted from the elevation. "Jake's calm compared to Edward. Emmett tossed a rock at him, in an attempt to get him to loosen up a bit and he damn near tore Emmett into." She admitted her expression concerned.

"Edward tends to overreact at times," A voice admitted, its resonation catching our attention. "He has much to learn about controlling his temper in times of stress." Carlisle admitted apparently overhearing at least the last portion of our conversation. "Okay Seth, you can return to sitting with Jared. He's comfortable now, just don't wear him out." He insisted managing a smile as he motioned for Angel to follow him. "Let's take a look at your arm as it's quite apparent without removing the bandage that you're in need of sutures." He guided her into one of the exam rooms as I returned to Jared's side as I had promised him I would…

I entered Jared's room to find him in a more elevated position and most of the equipment that had been surrounding him gone. His color had returned and he seemed to comfortable now that he no longer had the tube from the breathing machine in his throat. Still on oxygen via a mask, his attention focused on me as I moved to sit down once more in the chair next to him. "See you did just fine," I admitted as he tiredly reached for my hand. His coordination was still not what it should be and just the effort was enough that his muscles trembled with the exertion. "Easy, don't over exert yourself, relax," I took his hand rubbing it to once again warm his fingers. I could see just by his expression that he was confused and disoriented as to what had taken place after his tussle with Sam.

"Ulysses," Jared's voice was barely audible and his words were slurred slightly but it was enough that I made a point to lean closer so that I could understand him. "He's trying to force a…wedge between us...we have to stand united or…he will win." His voice gave out then and it was apparent that just the effort of conversation exhausted him.

I smiled, "Ulysses has made it tough and with Bella and Ness now missing…" My voice trailed, my gut wrenching into knots as the demon of guilt reared its ugly head. I realized when he weakly squeezed my hand and I focused on him, his expression one of sincerity and understanding that I had let my guilt over the taking of Bella and Nessie show in my face.

"Stop it…" He whispered, forcing his voice to project over the hissing of the oxygen mask. "Stop giving in…"His voice faded and he coughed airily before gaining enough strength to continue… "To Ulysses' games! You feeling guilty…is playing into his hands…fueling his war…" He studied me for several long minutes; his gaze squinted slightly in response to his still healing concussion. "Bella is…no child…she makes decisions for herself…as an adult…the consequences of her own decision is not…your fault. Stop fueling Ulysses' ego with your guilt…understand?"

As much as the demon of guilt was against me admitting Jared was right, I had to. Bella had insisted on leaving the house with Ness and even if I had went along it still may not have prevented their abduction. I had tried to convince them to stay even if the attempt had, in the end, failed. I managed a smile, "Yeah I got it. Thanks for the pep-talk, I needed it." I admitted watching as his eyes grew heavy with the weight of exhaustion. "Hey, why don't you rest, we can talk more later." I rubbed his shoulder and adjusted the blanket that covered him as his grip loosened on my hand and he drifted into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
